The Lie that Held us Together
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: Full Summary inside: If you can't trust your own friends with your deepest darkest secret than who can you trust? Jia Memily
1. my one of many secrets

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am clearly obbssed with Jia from Power Rangers and so are a few precious people in my life so I am writing this story for them ^^ just to be clear yes I know this somewhat sounds like ****GoseiGokaiPink**** story but its' going to be totally different anyways I hope that you will enjoy this ^^**

**One more thing before we continue**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY ESTHER I FREAKING LOVE YOU GIRL AND YOU BETTER LOVE THIS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Now we can continue ^^ **

**The Lie that held us together**

**Summary: If you can't trust your own friends with your deepest darkest secret than who can you trust? Mia is hiding something important that only Antonio and Emily know. As much as she wants to she cannot tell anyone that she is pregnant with Jayden's child. But when Master Xandred finds out he will do anything to get his hands on the pink ranger but Xandred isn't the only one who wants her child. A new more powerful enemy has risen and he will do anything to get his hands on that child. What is so special about Mia's child? And can she finally tell her friends the truth before it's' too late? **

**Chapter 1: my one of many secrets**

_You always take a different way  
>Without facing consequences<br>I wonder if your hide away  
>Has high fences<em>

_Should I try and break those chains_  
><em>Get inside your deepest feelings<em>  
><em>The anger running through your veins<em>  
><em>Won´t stop the bleeding<em>

_Don´t hurt yourself_  
><em>Don´t hurt yourself<em>  
><em>´Cause you are gorgeous<em>  
><em>Don´t hurt yourself<em>  
><em>Don´t hurt yourself<em>  
><em>No more<em>

_I wish that I could understand_  
><em>The reason for your self-destruction<em>  
><em>Driven by your own demands<em>  
><em>You seek distraction<em>

**Shiba household**

**Kitchen**

**6:45 p.m.**

Mia was humming a small lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was a baby. She checked on her food to make sure that it was exactly as Antonio has said. She wasn't stupid. She knew her cooking was horrible and knew that her friends were lying to her to protect her feelings. She was grateful for that but she just wish they were honest with her. It wasn't until Jayden decided to tell her the truth and resulted in helping her with her cooking, and for that she was thankful. Of course the food wasn't the only thing that was heating up in the kitchen.

Both teenagers started to spent more time together and got to know each other a little better. After a while Jayden got the courage to ask her out on a date. Their first date was amazing; Mia had no idea that he was the romantic type. He was sweet to her on their date. Jayden took her out to dinner, watched a movie and they both had a nice walk through the beach. There they watched the sunset but had to hurry since it looked as if it were about rain. Mia pointed out how beautiful the sunset looked, when she looked at Jayden he was giving her an intense looked. She could feel herself becoming small with his intense stare. She was about to released his hand when out of nowhere he pulled her into a deep embrace. She still remembered what he said to her.

_Not as beautiful as the goddess standing before me,_

When he gave her that compliment she could feel herself becoming weak in the knees. She pulled back and gave him a gentle smile, one that he returned. The two were leaning in closer and were about to kiss but sadly it began to rain. Great just f-ing great. The minute she was about to get her first kiss and it was ruined by the weather. The two looked up as it began to rain even harder. Mia was about to say something but Jayden's lips stopped her from whatever she was about to say. The kiss was sweet, passionate. She couldn't help but kiss back, feeling his tongue gliding past her lips begging for entrance she couldn't help but part her lips and allow his tongue to enter her moist cavern.

All those fairy tale stories she read were nothing compare to what she was feeling. All her stories said that when you had your first kiss you feel weak in the knees but truth be told Mia felt her entire body becoming weak and her insides burning.

Jayden couldn't believe that he finally had the balls to kiss Mia! The girl he's been in love with since he first met her. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame and pulled her closer. Mia wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed her hands to roam. She ran her hands through his hair bringing him closer, while Jayden's hands travel farther down south. He rested his hands on her ass and gave it a squeeze. Mia couldn't help but gasp when his hands touch her butt and moan when he gave it a squeeze.

Their tongues began to have a little war to see who would win. Of course Jayden would win. Not that she minded or anything. The two pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other. Smiling at one another.

"I think we should head home," Mia said although she didn't want this day to end. Jayden looked up and couldn't agree with her.

"Your right,"

"You'll have to catch me first." She said as she ran as fast as she could to get away from him.

"MIA!" he shouted after her and began to chase her. The two played in the rain for a while not caring how drenched their clothes were becoming. They chased each other and kiss each other until the pouring rain became a slight drizzle. They looked up to see that the sky was becoming clearing up and was showing the stars.

"We should defiantly leave and head home, before Ji finds out we were out this late." Jayden said.

"Yeah," even though she didn't want this day to end she knew he was right. The two ran as fast as they could to get home. Once they were there Jayden walked her to her room. Giving her one finally kiss before they parted ways.

Mia smiled, after their first date the two would continue to head out together. They eventually took their relationship to the next level. That was another night that Mia enjoyed.

"Hey there chica!" the pink samurai ranger turned to see her friend Antonio walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Toni," she beamed at him. She turned back to her cooking. Antonio walked up to her, she turned to face him without thinking Antonio began to rub her tummy.

"How's little J?" she beamed at him and couldn't help but laugh at the cute little nickname he gave to her little bundle of joy.

"We're both fine, our little J just loves keeping me up all night though. By the way I owe you big time for taking the fall about the throwing up incident."

Last night she puked all her guts out, what's worst she didn't eat anything all day. She didn't know how to explain this to her friends. Luckily for her Antonio took the fall and said that he fed her some fish and she wolfed it down to fast that it caused her to throw up.

Mia was grateful that they not only bought the lie but also left her rest. Well except Jayden and Emily. The two made sure that she was alright even though she told them that they shouldn't be to worry about her. But of course her lover and little sister ignored her and continue to take care of her.

"Mia, why don't you tell everyone the truth?" the fisherman asked looking directly at her eye. Mia couldn't help but look away. She honestly didn't know why she hadn't told anyone. The only reason why Antonio knew was because he was there when she found out she was pregnant.

_Flashback one month ago_

_Her stomach was killing her. Mia didn't understand what was wrong with her; this was the second time today that she threw up. It was always like this, she would get sick in the morning and then by mid-afternoon she would be fine._

_Jayden wanted her to go to the hospital but she assured him that she would be fine but today her stomach pains were getting worst. She, Antonio, and Emily decided to go to the hospital. Mainly because Mike, Kevin, and Jayden went to the store to buy food since it was their turn so it was just her and the fisherman. She informed Jayden that she would be going to the hospital and that Antonio would be going with her._

_Jayden was okay with that. He trusted his best friend and knew that he would take care of his lovely girlfriend. Antonio promised him that he would call if it were anything serious._

_When they got there they went through all the procedures after a while the two were sitting down at the bed and waited for the doctor to tell them what was wrong._

"_Scared?" the gold samurai asked._

"_A little," she admitted. What if what she had was contagious? What if Jayden or Emily or one of her other friends got it? What if it was severe and she had to rest and not fight alongside her friends?_

_The doctor came in with a lovely smile on her face._

"_Hello Miss. Mia, I am Doctor McCollin. How are you sweetie?" The woman looked nice and Mia felt comfortable being around her._

"_Hello Dr. McCollin, I am fine thank you."_

_Dr. McCollin looked at her clipboard, she than wrote a few things in it and beamed at the young girl._

"_Umm…doc, can you tell us why she is sick?"_

"_And is it deadly?"_

_The doctor smiled at the teenagers. Unlike her counterparts she will not judge them. After all she and her husband have been down this road._

_*Laughs* "No, no sweetie, what you have is not deadly and you will feel better in a couple of weeks."_

"_Oh, well can you please tell me what's wrong?"_

"_Of course Ms. Taylor. You are three weeks pregnant."_

_Mia felt her heart stopped. She was pregnant? She and Jayden were going to have a baby? The doctor could see many emotions going through the young girl. Shock, fear, happiness, and last but not least joy and excitement. _

_She then turned to what the doctor thought was her baby's father. Tears of joy ran through her eyes._

"_Antonio…Emily…I'm pregnant." She whispered the words so softly as if she were afraid they weren't true._

_Antonio looked at Mia than at the doctor. No way, he was going to be an uncle? He couldn't help but beam with joy._

_Emily hugged Mia and congratulated her. The blond was happy to know that she was going to be an auntie._

"_I'm gonna be an uncle?" Mia couldn't help but nod her head. Dr. McCollin looked confused._

"_Uncle? Wait you're not the father?" Mia turned to smile at the doctor. _

"_My child's father had a few errands to run so his brother offered to bring me here."_

"_Oh, well from the looks of things I can tell that he loves you and he will love your child just as much."_

_Mia couldn't help but agree._

_The doctor wrote a few things down and handed it to her. She explained that she would like for her to take it easy and would want her to visit her when she was three months pregnant._

_Mia agreed to everything while taking the note and the pills that the doctor handed her._

_She wished them good luck with the baby and telling the father. Saying good bye to the doctor the three headed back to the Shiba house. By the time they were half way there the news finally sank in._

_Mia was pregnant. With Jayden's child. No, she couldn't allow Jayden to worry about a child right now. He had to worry about sealing Xandred and defeating the nilock, a child was the least of his worries._

"_Antonio, Emily,"_

"_Yes chica?" Antonio asked the pink ranger._

"_Promise me you won't tell Jayden or anyone else what happen today?" she turned to them. Her eyes pleading._

"_Why?" he was confused as to why Mia would want to keep this from everyone including Jayden._

"_Because Jayden has a lot on his plate this is the last thing he needs."_

"_Mia, this isn't something you can hide forever, sooner or later they are going to find out that you are…you know." Emily tried to reason._

"_I know and I promise that I will tell them, just not now. When I start showing than I will tell them but for now I want it to be kept between us, okay?"_

_Antonio didn't want to hide something from his friends but in some way Mia was right. If Jayden found out that she was bearing his child all he would be focus on his protecting Mia and the baby. He would need to be focus until this was all over. But wait, didn't he promised Jayden that he will call if it was too serious?_

_Emily would keep quiet but only if Mia swore to take it easy._

"_Mia I promised Jayden that I would call if it was too serious." He said._

_Both Mia and Emily beamed at him._

"_Well the way I see it being pregnant is serious but not serious enough to kill me. And you promised that you would call if it was serious enough to keep me in there for the night."_

_She had a point there. Okay he will keep her secret at least until she was ready to tell their friends._

"_Alright, but you have to promise me that you will take it easy, okay?"_

"_Mm-hmm." They headed back to the house._

_When Jayden asked what was wrong Antonio took over and said that it was just the stomach flu and would have to eat the pills that she had to feel better._

_Mia was thankful on how smooth the lie came and how everyone including Ji bought it. She was also thankful that Antonio changed the label so no one would know what the pills were really for._

_End of Flashback_

"I honestly don't know."

Antonio let out a frustrated breath. He understood a month ago now he didn't. Jayden had the right to know that the love of his life was pregnant with his child. But then again, if he found out than he would be more concern about the baby and Mia than anything else.

But was it right to keep his friend his brother in the dark?

Before Antonio could response they both smelled something burning.

"Is it me or does something…SHIT! Chica the food!"

Mia turned to the food and quickly saved it before it could get worse. The sucky part the smoke made her feel a bit queasy and to make matters worse the others came rushing in.

Both Mia and Antonio turned to their friends. They both looked like five year olds who hands been caught in the cookie jar.

"What happened?" Mentor asked the two.

"I was cooking and then…"

"She was daydreaming about you Jayden?" the way he said was more like a question than a statement. Mia slapped his chest and turned back to her friends.

Jayden just laughed and felt flattered that his girlfriend was thinking of him. Emily understood were she was coming from. She too thought of Mike. A lot.

Mike and surprisingly Kevin laughed knowing that Mia almost burned their home all because she was thinking of a certain red ranger.

"IS dinner save?" Mike asked chuckling a bit.

Mia checked on the enchiladas and saw that they weren't that badly burned. She turned to her friends and said,

"Yep, dinner is save and serve."

Everyone helped themselves to some food while Mia thought about hers and Antonio's conversation.

**XxXxX**

After dinner both Mia and Jayden decided to take a walk through the garden. He offered her his jacket since it was a bit chilly. Mia gladly excepted it.

The two walked hand in hand through the rose garden that both Mia and Emily planted. It was a lovely night, the stars were out and a full moon was shining beautifully.

The two decided to sit on the bench and enjoy each other's company Jayden wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm and brought her body closer to his.

Jayden hadn't told anyone yet but after Decker kidnapped him or in Mia's case 'saved' him Decker's words still haunted him.

"_We're both warped, twisted."_

He didn't like how Decker threaten him to duel him not to mention his finally words.

"_I know were to strike you red ranger, I know what or better yet __**who**__ to strike. If you don't duel me than __**she **__will pay for it."_

He tighten his hold on Mia. He would kill Decker or any nilock if they dare lay one finger/claw/tentacle on his Mia. Jayden looked down to see that his lovely pink samurai had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile. She was just so cute.

Kissing the top of her head he made a silent promise.

"I won't let anything happen to you Mia. I will protect you until my dying breath. Maybe even after that."

He gently picked her up and took her back to the house so that she may get some rest.

**The Netherworld**

**Unknown time**

**Unknown location**

**Some special's point of view**

Poor pathetic pick ranger. You may fool your friends and you may fool 'master Xandred,' but you can't fool me. Sooner or later I will get my hands on you and that baby.

**The next day **

**Shiba house**

**12:15 p.m.**

Jayden trained by himself while Emily, Kevin, and Mike trained together. Decker's threat still planted in his mind.

"_I know were to strike you red ranger, I know what or better yet __**who**__ to strike. If you don't duel me than __**she **__will pay for it."_

He will not let him hurt Mia. He will die before he let that happened.

He continued on with his usual routine, his mind a million miles away.

"Dude," Mike interrupted Jayden's reverie. "Dude, you just stopped. It was like you were a million miles away. You okay?"

"It's nothing," Jayden said without turning to look at Mike, the last thing he wanted was to tell the others of Decker's threat.

"Are you sure? You seem troubled about something." Emily pointed out. She hoped that meant that Mia finally told him the truth.

Jayden smiled at Emily. She was always concern about others. It was one of the qualities that Mike loved about her.

"Thanks Em, but do worry about it, I'm fine."

Emily just nodded her head. Judging by the way he was acting that meant one thing. Mia still hadn't told him. Speaking of the devil Mia came out of the house with a bright smile.

"Have you finally decided to join us for practice?" Kevin asked. Emily and Mike gave a slight chuckle.

"Oh, no," Mia smiled ruefully. "I told Mentor that I'm cooking dinner tonight."

"Really? For what?" Kevin asked. Ever since Jayden decided to help her with her cooking she's become an amazing cook. Now they couldn't wait to eat her delicious food.

"Antonio's been working so hard to program the black box, and I wanna do something special for him," she said as she walked up to Jayden and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Need me to come with you?" he asked. Mia smiled at him.

"Its' fine Jay, I'll just be gone for an hour and then I'll come back." She beamed at him. Jayden couldn't help but smile back. Giving her a kiss on the forehead and saying good bye Mia headed to the super market.

**Netherworld **

**Master Xandred's ship**

**Unknown time**

"You failed me again"

*Slap*

Dayu landed hard on the cool wooden floor of her 'master's' ship.

"Dayu I told you to finish Decker! And you dare return without attacking that dog why?"

The nilock refused to look at him which angered him.

"Oh ah oh, settle down Decker isn't an easy opponent to take on. Dayu tell the big guy you weren't up for it." Octooro pleaded.

"No! After centuries of serving him I will not tell him what he wants. Ever since I gave up my humanity I've known nothing but sorrow."

"Hmmm…is that so well than I guess you wouldn't be needing this humorniyom."

Taking away her musical instrument he burned in front of her and tossed as if it was nothing more than a piece of garbage.

*Gasp* "My humorniyom!" she rushed to the broken instrument she tried to save what was left of it by slapping on it so that the flames could stop.

"You monster I knew you were evil but this?" Dayu stared at the broken instrument.

"Ugh, I must get it fixed!" she went through a gap to try and find a way to fix her broken instrument.

**With Mia**

Mia walked through the plaza looking for something to make for her friend. She then felt a small kick and couldn't help but smile. She rubbed her belly and smile.

Little did Mia know that someone was watching her, waiting for the right moment to strike…

_A moment and the pain is gone  
>A feeling that is most relieving<br>And this will keep going on  
>Can´t stop the bleeding<br>Stop the bleeding_

_Don´t hurt yourself_  
><em>Don´t hurt yourself<em>  
><em>´Cause you are gorgeous<em>  
><em>Don´t hurt yourself<em>  
><em>Don´t hurt yourself<em>  
><em>No more<em>

_Underneath the scars_  
><em>A life so young<em>  
><em>But the wounds<em>  
><em>Can heal on anyone<em>

_Don´t hurt yourself_  
><em>Don´t hurt yourself<em>  
><em>´Cause you are gorgeous<em>  
><em>Don´t hurt yourself<em>  
><em>Don´t hurt yourself<em>  
><em>No more<em>

**A/N: Well there you have it love it hate it tell me what you think **

**~Goddess of Night out**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY ESTHER LOVE YOU*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	2. kidnaping his angel saving her demon

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am glad to say that today is a special day for me. My favorite book the hunger games premiers today and I am celebrating by updating two stories ^^ so I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Lie That Held Us together! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed **

**ShinkenPinkxRed, Carrie Moonstone, heavenxxbaby, StoryMaker210, StoryMaker210**

**ShinkenPinkxRed-Of course I can update fast and I am glad you want to see more of it ^^**

**Carrie Moonstone- thank you hopefully you like were its heading ^^**

**Heavenxxbaby-thank you and don't worry I won't abandon it. I will continue to update as much as possible ^^ and thank you for the girl's name I needed help on that as for the boys thank you but I already had a name in mind ^^**

**StoryMaker210- here is more ^^ **

**StoryMaker210- are you the same person or is someone using your name? oh well I made more as you said ^^**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*May the odds be ever in you favor~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 2: kidnaping his angel saving her demon**

_Hollow,  
>Like you don't remember me<br>Underneath everything  
>I guess I always dreamed that<br>I would be the one to take you away  
>From all this wasted pain<br>But I can't save you from yourself_

_Don't you want to feel?_  
><em>Don't you want to live your life?<em>  
><em>How much longer are you gonna<em>  
><em>Give in to the fear?<em>  
><em>Holding you down until you're frozen<em>  
><em>I can't let you fall apart.<em>

_You don't even know what you've done to me_  
><em>But I would be the one<em>  
><em>To take you away<em>  
><em>From all this wasted pain<em>  
><em>If you could just wake up.<em>

_Don't you want to feel?_

**Someone special's point of view**

I stood on top of some building watching the mortals interact with one another, how sweet to see the ignorant humans going on about their day. It was almost laughable from the corner of my eye a blur of pink caught my attention.

There's my little pink samurai. I turned to my apprentice.

"Well when are you planning to strike?"

"When the time is right, right now it would be too easy."

"I see. Well than Decker I hope that your duel with the red ranger is everything you hoped for."

"And I hope your plan works, my queen." I laugh at that. I wasn't a queen, at least not yet I wasn't.

"Thank you Decker. Now get ready for your duel. The woman that caused you all this pain is down there."

Both Decker and I looked down to see the pink ranger and Dayu fighting over some human. Than out of the blue a nilock comes out of the gap, I can tell that Dayu was shock to see this particular nilock.

"Well it seems that he is taking care of our dirty work," I said quiet amused that Dayu refuses to go back to 'Master Xandred'. I turned my head and spotted the rangers coming to help their little wind ranger.

Perfect; time to put my plan into action.

**With Mia and the other power rangers**

The rangers battle Rhinosnores and the moggers while Mia continued to fight Dayu. Sadly for Dayu Rhinosnores put the human to sleep.

"UGH! I have no time for this!" she punched Mia across her face.

"MIA!" the fire, earth, and light samurai shouted.

Mia quickly regained her footing before she could slip and fall. She looked up to see Dayu about to run off with her captive. She ran towards them but before she could reach them the nilock got in front of her.

"Sweet dreams pink ranger," he sprayed his sleeping mist in her face causing her to demorph.

He then turned to Dayu and did the same thing.

Both girls fell under the nilock's spell, before Mia could hit the ground Jayden was there to catch her.

"Well looks like my meals are waiting for me," Rhinosnores jumped inside a portal that was above Dayu's chest.

"Mia, are you alright? Mia please wake up!" Jayden practically begged. The others ran towards him

"Jayden?" she whispered softly.

"Mia," he felt relieved that Mia was okay.

"Jay, I'm so tired," she said sleepy.

"What? Mia don't fall asleep, whatever you do-"

TO late, the air samurai felt her eyelids getting heavy and her body surrendering to the darkness.

"NO! MIA!" he tried shaking her to wake her up but she showed no progress of any movement.

Jayden knew it was useless; his precious pink samurai had become a victim to the nilock's spell.

"Jay we have to call mentor and see what's up," Antonio suggested.

"Your right,"

The rangers demorph as Jayden called Mentor to see what he knew of the nilock and his power.

**Someone special's point of view**

That's my Que.

**In the dream world**

Mia saw that she was at the park. She smiled as she saw the children playing they were all enjoying their time. All the kids looked happy. However two little children stood out from the rest. A young girl and a young boy.

The girl had long jet black hair, big blue eyes, and a smile that reminded her of a certain red ranger. The boy had blond hair black eyes and a laugh that reminded her of her own.

The children were playing with the other kids enjoying each other's company.

"Aubrey, Darren" a man's voice called out to the children. Mia turned to the voice. Her eyes widen to see who it was.

**The real world**

After the call from mentor telling Jayden that if he didn't rescue Mia and everyone else who fell under the nilock's spell in time than she along with everyone else would be eaten by the nilock; Jayden walked to his teammates and informed them of the situation.

"We have to go and get her back," he would not let that nilock eat his Mia.

Jayden opened the portal and all the rangers jumped in, including him.

**In the dream world**

The team landed in the center of some old country place. Jayden turned to his team.

"Alright let's split up Mike; you Kevin, and Antonio look for Rhinosnores Em and I will look for Mia."

The team nodded their heads and went to search for their enemy and friend.

**With Mia**

The kids ran to the man who called them said man turned to Mia and gave her a warm loving smile.

"Mia there you are."

Mia walked careful to Jayden and the kids who had their arms wrapped around his leg.

"Mama!" the little kids shouted. They ran to their mom and wrapped their arms around her leg.

"Hi sweeties," she smiled down at her kids as they gave her a toothy grin. Jayden walked up to Mia and placed a kiss on her luscious lips.

"I love you,"

Before Mia could respond; her dream turned from a happy one to a horrible one. She turned and saw a man and a woman walking together, both were dress in wedding clothes. Looking closely Mia could see that it was Decker. She than heard crying she looked to see Dayu crying. For what?

She looked closely and something told Mia that the woman Decker was carrying was her.

"Decker…and Dayu were married?"

**With the others**

Mike, Kevin, and Antonio found the nilock about to eat Bulk and Spike the three pulled him away from his victims. They then morph and fought off the nilock while Jayden and Emily searched for their sister/girlfriend.

"Mia?" the fire samurai shouted.

"MIA WHERE ARE YOU?" the yellow ranger shouted.

"Come on Mia, I know you're here…somewhere," the two continued to search feeling as if they were getting closer.

**Back with Mia**

Mia continued to watch as she saw Master Xandred tricking Dayu and turned not only her but Decker as well into a nilock. She couldn't help but symphony for Dayu. She knew if that happened to her and Jayden she would've done the same thing, regardless of the consequences.

"Its' sad, I lost everything but you…you have everything!" the cursed nilock turned to glare at Mia.

Mia swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I lost my happily ever after and here you are! The pink ranger who has the man of her dreams and is about to have his child!"

Mia felt a chill running up and down her spine.

Dayu couldn't help but chuckle at the pink ranger and was glad she caught her by surprise.

"You honestly didn't think you were the only one spying on someone's dreams, did you?"

Before she could reply Dayu pulled out her sword and swung at Mia. The pink ranger tried to reach for her samuraizord but Dayu refused to give her the chance to get her morpher.

Jayden and Emily continued to run until Emily spotted the two women fighting.

"Jay look," Jayden turned to see Mia and Dayu fighting. He quickly morphed and jumped in front of Mia and Dayu.

Before Dayu could strike Mia Jayden got in front of them and blocked her attack.

"Jayden!" the air ranger shouted with joy.

*Growls* "What are you do here red ranger?"

Jayden glared at the nilock that dared harm Mia.

"MIA!" the air ranger turned to see her baby sister running towards her.

"Are you okay?"

Mia nodded her head and silently sent her a message to tell her that the baby was also safe.

**With the others**

Kevin and Mike were able to land an attack on Rhinosnores while Antonio attacked him with his barracuda blade. The three were able to take him out of the dream world there they defeated him. Rhinosnores grew larger Antonio used his claw zord using his claw battle mode south he was able to defeat the nilock.

Jayden and Emily were thrown out of the dream world before their fight with Dayu could continue.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"I think Mike and the others defeated Rhinosnores,"

Both rangers heard a groaning sound. They turned to see Mia waking up.

Jayden rushed to Mia's side to see if she was alright.

Mia opened her eyes and met a pair of warm loving blue.

"Jayden?" said ranger gave a warm loving smile and was glad that his Mia was alright. Little did they know Jayden's hand was resting on Mia's tummy rubbing it up and down. Emily rushed to them and smile at her friends.

Dayu woke up and could feel herself growing jealous as she watched the happy couple. She lost everything and the pink ranger had everything! Why her? Why did she have to lose the one she loved while the ranger had the one she want in the palm in her hand?

She got up and disappeared without the rangers noticing her presence.

Mia couldn't help but hug Jayden and kiss him on the cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, thanks to you." the two pulled back, Jay helped Mia to her feet.

"Mia!" the two turned to see the rest of their friends running up to them but before they could reach them a blast was shot right at them.

"Mike!"

"Kevin!"

"Antonio!"

Jayden and Emily ran to them to check if they were alright, Mia was about to go after them but she felt someone standing right behind her.

"Are you guys alright?" Emily asked them. Mike smiled at the girl who held his heart.

"Yeah we're-"

"Red ranger,"

Jayden felt a chill run up and down his spine. This is the last thing he wanted.

"What do you want Decker?"

"It's time for us to duel each other." Jayden couldn't help but roll his eyes. Why now? The team started to get up they understood Jayden's anger; they were also getting angry with Decker and his thirst for the ultimate duel.

"Listen Decker I already told you, I…don't…fight for…"

Jayden turned to the half nilock but felt his whole world crash right in front of him.

Decker had Mia in a choke hold; he unsheathed his sword and pierced Urumasa to Mia's neck.

Jayden and the rest of the team couldn't help but feel their entire bodies freezing at the spot. Decker was smirking; glad that he had his opponent right where he wanted him.

"I warned you red ranger, if you did not duel me, _she _would pay the price."

His gripped around Mia became tighter to prove his point.

Mia could help but feel fear crawling in. she was afraid not for herself but for her unborn baby. Jayden saw Mia's face. He hated seeing her like that. If he could he would switch places with her in a heartbeat.

"Let her go, NOW!" Jayden could feel his blood boiling but he had to remain calm. Decker had him right where he wants him.

*Laughs* "Sorry red ranger but right now, you don't get to make the decisions." The half nilock brought her closer to his body.

"Pretty little thing, it would be ashamed if something happened to them." Decker said moving Urumasa from her neck to her stomach.

Mia, Antonio, or Emily felt their whole world come crashing down. They knew that someway somehow Decker knew that Mia was pregnant. Luckily for them the others didn't catch his slip up. Or so they thought.

Jayden knew he had no choice but to fight Decker if he wanted to save Mia.

"Fine, I'll duel you."

Decker nodded his head but he refused to let her go.

"Hey he said he'll duel you! Now let her go!" Antonio was getting scared; the last thing he wanted was for his brother's girlfriend to get hurt along with his unborn niece/nephew.

Decker smirked at the gold ranger.

"Oh I'll let her go fisherman, _after _the red ranger duels me; until than I will keep her with me. You have twenty four hours to duel me red ranger otherwise your little pink ranger will be the one to taste my sword,"

"Jayden-" before Mia could finish Decker disappeared with her in is arms.

"JAYDEN!" he heard her cries and he could feel his heart breaking into tiny pieces.

**Shiba house**

**Living room**

**5:26 p.m.**

Jayden was scared out of his mind. Decker had Mia for all he know he could be torturing his precious angel, he could even…no, as much as he didn't know about the cursed man something told him that Decker wouldn't degrade himself that low. He hopped.

Antonio and Emily both looked at each other worriedly. Decker knew he knew Mia was pregnant and they were afraid that if Jayden didn't show up he wouldn't kill Mia, no he would make sure they both suffer. If Jayden didn't give him the duel he longed for he would without a doubt kill the baby.

Kevin was scared for his friend/leader. He knew that Mia meant the world to him and for her to be used against him, there was no doubt in his mind that Jayden was going to fight Decker. Not for the world, not for the team; hell not even for himself but if it meant saving Mia than he would do it in a heartbeat.

Ji was concern for the boy he thought of as a son, Mia was the only thing that matter to Jayden. She was the only one who made him smile and act like a normal teenager and he knew that if Jayden lost her than he wouldn't be the same.

Unlike the others Mike wasn't thinking about Mia safety well he was but he was also thinking about Decker's words.

_"Pretty little thing, it would be ashamed if something happened to **them**." _

What did Decker mean by _them_? Did he mean Mia and the rest of the world? Something told Mike that, that wasn't the not the world than who else was Decker going to hurt?

The way he moved his sword to her stomach after he said that troubled him. Why move from the neck, to the stomach?

Something wasn't adding up. Decker knew something that neither of them knew, not mention Mia's concerned face when Decker said 'them' and placed the sword across her stomach that meant she knew what he was talking about. The only time Mike has seen Mia that concern was when it either involved the team… or children.

Green eyes widen at realization drawn to him. The morning sickness, the reason she was eating weird food, the drossiness; it all made sense.

"Mia's pregnant." The rest of the rangers turned to Mike not realizing he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"What did you say Mike?" mentor asked him.

Mike looked up and met everyone else's eyes. Should he tell them? From the looks of things he had to. Swallowing a lump that was begging to form Mike told them what he thought.

"I think…no, I _know_ Mia is pregnant."

"What makes you say that?" Emily asked trying to keep a calm façade she could fool anyone but she couldn't fool Mike ignoring that for the moment and decided he would voice his thoughts.

"What I'm saying is that Decker said 'it would be ashamed if something happened to them' and when he placed his sword on her stomach Mia had that look she got whenever one of us got hurt, or…"

"When it involved children." Jayden finished for him. He couldn't believe this, not only did Decker had Mia but he also had his child. He could feel his anger growing inside him.

Kevin was in shock, he knew his friends were sexually active but he never thought Mia would be pregnant this just meant he had to help his brother to get back his sister and his nephew/niece.

Ji wasn't surprise, he knew about his students being together he knew they would start a family together. He would've hopped that it would've been after the nilock but either way he couldn't help but be happy for them.

Both Emily and Antonio didn't know what to feel. Happy that they knew or worried? Mike eyed them suspiciously and just like that the puzzle pieces came together.

"You guys knew, didn't you?"

Both Antonio and Emily looked at their leader and the rest of the team. They could feel the team glaring at them including Jayden. Being the fragile one Antonio knew Emily wasn't use to Jayden's glare but he was. He decided to be the one to speak.

"Yes we did,"

Jayden, Kevin, and Mike open their mouths to speak but Antonio stopped them.

"Before you argue with us and tell us we should've told you let me speak and explain why we did what we did."

The water and forest rangers turned to their leader. Said leader nodded his head allowing his brother to continue.

"When we came back from the hospital Mia asked us not to tell either of you guys. We asked her why and her answered was that she didn't want to worry Jayden and she also knew that if Jayden knew than he would put her above anything else."

Jayden opened his mouth to tell them that he wouldn't but Emily interrupted him.

"Jay, you love Mia more than anything in this world. More than your life, hell more than your status of being a ranger, can you honestly say that if Mia told you the truth you wouldn't be distracted and worried about her?"

Jayden didn't know how to respond to that. In a way Emily was right. If he knew the truth he would've been more concern for Mia than anything else hell the whole world could've been flooded and he wouldn't care as long as Mia was safe.

Mike and Kevin knew that what they did was wrong but they couldn't help but agree. When it came to Mia Jay was a love sick puppy. They were still mad but they understood the reasons behind their actions.

Jayden got up, he needed to be prepared to duel Decker. Not only was Mia in trouble but so was his child, and he be damned if anything happened to his baby.

**With Mia**

**Two hours later**

Mia's back was pressed against the cave wall while Decker was preparing something to eat. The pink ranger couldn't help but stare at Decker; she could easily see why Dayu fell for him. However it still sadden her that he would never know the truth about his cursed.

"Eat," he said short and simple.

Shocked by this she could only respond with a simple.

"What?"

"I said eat, the red ranger would want you and your baby to be safe and sound." Mia looked at the cooked fish he'd been preparing. She had to admit the food looked good.

She took a piece and began to eat. She had to know, the curiosity was killing her.

"How did you-"

"Know you were pregnant? Don't worry about that, you'll know soon enough."

Something told Mia that he wasn't going to answer anymore no matter what she said. The two continued to eat in awkward silence. Mia wanted to know something.

"Why do you want to fight Jayden?" she asked looking him square in the eye.

Decker smirked. He was starting to like this girl.

"My 'wife' cursed me to be half nilock now I am force to feed this never ending hunger I have."

Wife? Did he…no he didn't, from Dayu's dream Mia learned that Decker didn't have memory of her.

"But Master Xandred-"

"Let's just say there are more…powerful people in this world than that nilock."

Mia stared at the half nilock something told her that he was right.

"How long did you know?"

"Since I first spotted you and the rest of the rangers." He said short and simple.

Mia nodded her head; something told her that their conversation was over.

Decker couldn't help but remember the day he met _her._

_Flashback_

_Decker was walking through the woods trying to remember a day when he was at peace, sadly he couldn't think of anything._

_"My, my so the rumors are true. The curse warrior has returned." Decker turned to the stranger pulling out Urumasa he glared at the shadowy figure. How the hell did he not notice her presence? Being a warrior meant that he had to have his guard at all times which he did so than why did he not notice her following him. As if she read his mind the figure answered._

_"I didn't allow you to feel my presence, up until now you didn't realize I was following you." _

_A woman emerged from the shadows, Decker would not lie. In all his cursed life he had never seen such beauty before._

_The woman had thick eyelashes, rose petal lips, pale skin but was still amazing, she had a heart shape face eyes that continue to change their colors, long jet black hair that had grey and purple streaks and a body most woman would kill for._

_She was a true vision of beauty, Decker felt unworthy to be staring at her._

_"Who and what are you?" he couldn't help but ask her._

_The woman laughed, her laugh was enchanted._

_"Who am I? Well my warrior I can tell you that my name is Teresita, _**(A/N: I promised my sister I would have her in this story ^*^) **_as for what I am…I am sorry but you will have to earn my trust in order for me to tell you."_

_Decker eyed her._

_"Do not worry I am here for a reason. I have heard of you cursed warrior. The human that was half nilock, half human, and you had no say in the matter." She said with an amused tone._

_"No I didn't."_

_"And you don't know how this-" she waved her hand up and down to his form._

_"Happened, correct?"_

_"Yes,"_

_The woman chuckled._

_"Would you like to know?"_

_Decker couldn't help but nod. He had to know what happened to him and how he became like this. Teresita placed her fingertips on his temple._

_"Now, close your eyes. And focus on nothing but your mind at peace." With her soothing voice speaking to him how could he not._

_He did as he was told. Memories came flowing back to him. His life, his love, the fire. everything was coming back to him. He could feel his blood boiling when he saw the woman he loved begging the nilock to turn him into one if meant saving him. _

_Master Xandred agreed to it but she had to become a full nilock. She agreed to it as long as he forgot about her and everything else that has happened. He agreed to it and turned Decker into what he hated most. When he turned her into a nilock she just turned her head in disgust and left with the master._

_When Teresita moved her hands away Decker couldn't help but feel betrayed. How could Dayu curse him into this life? He would rather die than become this monster. Why did she have to be selfish? On top of that she made him forget that he ever knew her. Guess she was too ashamed to know that she was in love with a curse monster that she created._

_"Well, did you enjoy your trip to memory lane?" Decker growled at her. He now knew the truth. The awful truth. Now he wanted revenge._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder._

_"I know you are in pain my warrior, but I want you to come and work for me. I can help you train and I can make the red ranger free you of your curse. And all you have to do is work for me."_

_"You won't betray me like she did, would you?" _

_Teresita smiled at him. She tippy toed and kissed his cheek._

_"Never my warrior."_

_Decker believed her, after all she was the one who gave him his memories even if they were cursed ones he now knew the truth. For some reason he felt as if he owned her his servitude. _

_"I will serve you, my queen."_

_Teresita smiled at him. Little did Decker know that behind her smiles everything that she showed the curse warrior was all but the truth._

_End of Flashback_

Mia decided to get comfortable since she was going to be here for a while. Closing her eyes she slept and dreamed of her and Jayden along with their loving children.

**Shiba house**

**Dojo**

**Midnight**

Jayden and Kevin were practicing some moves that he wanted to test out on Decker. His body was focus on the task at hand his heart however was concerned for his love and his child. He just hoped they were safe.

_"Just hang on Mia; I will save you and our child. Please just hold on."_

Jayden continue with his preparations for the final match against Decker.

**Unknown location**

**Unknown time**

Teresita watched the cursed warrior and the pink ranger. She couldn't help but smirk, everything was going according to plan. And the minute Jayden 'freed' him from his curse the minute she would swoop in and use him as her own personal pawn.

**The next day**

**Shiba house**

**Sometime in the afternoon**

Jayden walked out of the Shiba house were his friends stood there. They each gave him words of encouragement and told him he could rescue his pink ranger. Even though he didn't show it he was thankful for their encouragement. Jayden handed Kevin his power disks in case of a nilock attack and said he was temporary leader until he came back.

With that said and done Jayden ran off to the beach to save his family.

**With Mia and Decker**

"Get up," Mia woke up to see Decker glaring at her and hoisting her up by her shirt. He then tied her up and dragged her to the beach.

Mia would have fought but Decker was one step ahead and he placed his sword against her stomach. A warning to tell her that if she moved he would kill the child without hesitation.

Mia didn't fight back; she didn't want to harm her baby. As soon as she was tie up Decker dragged her to the beach and gently placed her on some cliff. Far away from both him and Jayden's fight. As soon as he was gone Mia looked at her stomach. If she could she would rub it and comfort her baby. Instead she whispered;

"Don't worry baby, daddy's coming. He's going to save us." Mia wasn't sure but at the moment she could've sworn she felt a small kick and knew in her heart that her baby was glad to know its father was coming to save them.

**XxXxX**

Jayden arrived at the place were Decker told him to meet. He saw the half nilock standing with his back turned towards them.

"I see that you decided to come after all."

"…" Jayden was to mad to speak. Decker turned to fully face Jayden; he couldn't help but smirk at the human.

"Where are they?"

"So you know the truth?"

Once again he didn't say anything.

"Very well if you must know your pink ranger and child are over there," he pointed to a cliff that was a few feet away from them there he saw Mia tied up so that she wouldn't escape.

"Don't worry; I did nothing to harm either of them, now shall we?"

Decker pulled out Urumasa and transformed into his nilock half while Jayden morphed to his red ranger.

The two warriors clashed their swords and started to fight. Mia could only watch feeling helpless that she couldn't do anything to save him.

Decker got a couple hits in while Jayden got some in as well. Mia could see that the two were equally match and Jayden was doing everything he could to stay on top.

The two fought each other and dodging the other's attack whenever they could. Mia could feel her heart increase whenever she saw Jayden getting hurt. She really hoped he would be alright.

**With the others**

Everyone agreed to follow Jayden after a while just in case he would need help.

**Back to the duel**

Decker slashed Urumasa towards Jayden's arm making him drop his sword.

"It's over red ranger,"

"JAYDEN!" Mia screamed her heart out as she watched Decker about to kill her beloved. Jayden smirked behind his vizord; grabbing his sword with his other hand he slashed Decker across his torso along with Urumasa. Decker dropped his sword and looked at the red ranger.

"You let me hit you, so you could get close enough to hit me. Well played; I knew I chose right when I wanted to duel you. You defeated me and freed me from my curse."

As Decker talked he walked to the edge of the cliff than without warning he fell down without looking back.

Jayden demorph.

"I…won,"

"Jayden!" the red ranger turned and saw Mia struggling against her binds with the last of his strength got up and ran to Mia.

"Jayden are you-"

Jayden grabbed her shoulders and stroke her face he then checked to see if she was harm in any way. Once he realized that she was alright he cupped her face and began to kiss her. She was safe, _they _were safe.

"Don't *kiss* ever *kiss* scare me like that again, got it?" he kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, her chin; a peck on the lips and finally he kissed her stomach.

"Your mom has a way to scare us doesn't she?" he asked.

Mia's eyes widen in fear. Jayden saw this and kissed her lips.

"I know, and I am not mad. But we will talk about this later." All Mia could do was nod her head.

"Jayden Mia!" both turned to see their friends running up to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Antonio asked as they reached the two. The two smiled at each other.

"Yes we are fine."

"And Decker…" Emily asked.

"Gone," they both said at the same time.

"Alright, let's get you two out of here," Kevin and Mike helped Jayden to his feet. Antonio and Emily made sure that Mia was safe and so was the baby. The group of friends headed home; unaware of the kaleidoscope pair of eyes watching them.

**Teresita's point of view**

I sat crossed legged at the edge of the cliff. I watched as Decker got up from the beach. He stared at me with an intense glare. I couldn't help but smirk.

"My curse has been lifted, my queen."

"I see that my warrior, are you ready for phase two?"

Decker jumped from the beach and landed behind me. I turned to meet his golden eyes that held a murderous look.

"I am now,"

**Shiba house**

**Living room**

**9:12 p.m.**

Everyone including Ji was sitting in the living room they were all a little worried.

"You think everything is going alright?" Mike asked.

"They haven't yelled at each other so I am thinking yes." Emily stated; resting her head on Mike. Who tried so hard not to blush but was failing miserably.

"Come on you guys; Jayden loves Mia and I doubt he would yell at her." Antonio said with false enthusiasm he honestly didn't know how Jayden and Mia were doing.

"Antonio is right, let's have some faith in them." Kevin agreed with him.

Everyone nodded their heads and waited for the soon to be parents.

**Jayden's room**

Jayden sat at his desk's chair while Mia was sitting on the bed. After the duel she and Mentor nursed Jayden's arm but he wouldn't let them. Jayden insisted that they check on Mia and the baby first and him when his loved ones were okay. Once they did that he was okay for them to heal him. As soon as his arm was healed he grabbed Mia and dragged her to his room.

That was at 8:30, so for the past half hour or so the two have been sitting in his room in awkward silence.

Mia took a deep breath. She wasn't liking this silence, she decided to break it but Jayden was the one who did that.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at him and could see that he was hurt that she kept this from him. Looking back at it she honestly didn't know why she did that her excuse sounded like a good one but now it sounded just plain stupid.

She took a deep breath and told him what she thought.

"I…didn't want to be a burden to you, I know that if I told you, you would be more focus on me and concern for the baby than fighting the nilocks, and I didn't want that to happen. So I told Emily and Antonio not to tell anyone."

Jayden nodded his head agreeing with her. Mia continued.

"I also knew that if we were on the battle field you would do everything to try and protect me and if Master Xandred saw this he would know that there was another member of the Shiba family coming and another person that would be able to seal him, and if he knew than he would use me and the baby against you."

*Sigh*

"Mia, as much as I would like to say that you are wrong that I would still focus on the mission I know I would be lying to you. Truth is if I did knew I wouldn't care at all what happened to the world all I would care about is you and the baby."

"And this is why I didn't want to tell you…yet."

"Yet? You were planning to tell me?"

"Yes at least until I was four months pregnant."

Jayden nodded his head. He got up from his chair and walked to Mia. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body.

"I'm not mad at you. A little sad but not mad. I understand why you did what you did but please from now on I want you to take it easy. If not for me than for the baby, please."

Mia's own arms wrapped around Jayden tears fell down her eyes and was grateful that he still cared for her and wasn't mad at her. She turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I will." She said her voice cracking at the end. Jayden nodded his head and was thankful that she wouldn't do anything crazy. The two pulled apart and being the loving boyfriend that he was he whipped her tears away.

*Giggles*

"Sorry, I get emotional now a days."

Jayden smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"It's fine," the two laugh. They then heard some voices coming from his door.

"Do you hear anything?" Mike.

"No, I think they might be making Little J another sibling." Antonio.

*Smack*

"I highly doubt that." Emily.

"Would you guys shut up, I want to know what's going on." Kevin.

"Last time I check I was training samurais not ninjas." Ji.

Jayden got up and open his door. Mike, Antonio, Emily, and Kevin landed on his floor on top of each other.

Jayden raised his eyebrow and gave them a look that told them they better explain now.

"Hey Jay, how are you?" Mike asked with a smile.

Jayden shook his head and kicked him in the stomach.

*Groans*

"I deserve that."

Everyone including Mia where laughing. They all got up and sat down in Jayden's bed.

"So what happened?" Ji asked the soon to be parents.

"We talked it over." Jay said. Ji nodded his head; he was a bit disappointed that Mia was pregnant at an early age but the fact that he was having a grandchild crushed down that disappointment.

"As of now, Mia I think it's safe for you to stay home until you had the baby." Mentor said to the soon to be mother.

Everyone agreed with him. Mia smiled at her friends and was happy for their concern. She didn't want to stop being a ranger but her baby came first.

"Understood,"

"Wow I can't believe that we're having a little baby here," Mike said rubbing his sister's belly.

"Believe it Mike," Emily said she too was rubbing Mia's belly.

"Yeah, man I can't wait to teach this little kid everything I know." Mike beamed proudly.

"How to be lazy and full of hot air?" Kevin joked. Everyone laughed at that. Mike turned to playful glare at Kevin.

"Better than being a stick in the mud." He joke right back. Everyone laughed even harder.

Jayden watched as the people he considered his family messing around with each other. His eyes drifted to Mia; his beautiful Mia his lovely air samurai was going to have his baby.

"Oh god…" everyone turned to him. Realization finally hit him; Jayden's face became a deadly white.

"Uh-ho," Antonio said as he watched his friend sway back and forth he knew what was coming. It happened when he first saw blood.

"Jayden…baby what's wrong?" Mia asked concern for her boyfriend.

"I'm… going… to be a father." He pointed to himself than he turned to Ji and smiled at him before darkness took over him.

"Jayden!" Mia, Emily, Kevin, Antonio, Ji, and Mike ran to him.

"Jay are you okay?" Mia asked shaking him. Antonio and Mike just laughed.

"Don't worry, he just fainted." Antonio said laughing. Everyone glared at him as they turned their attention back to Jayden.

Mike looked up to meet all his friend's eyes and smiled at them.

"Well he took that rather well. Didn't he?"

_Don't you want to live your life?  
>How much longer are you gonna<br>Give into the fear?  
>Holding you down until you're…<em>

_All alone, all alone,_  
><em>And drowning in your past<em>  
><em>Take it back, take it back<em>  
><em>I still believe you can<em>

_Don't you want to feel?_  
><em>Don't you want to live your life?<em>  
><em>How much longer are you gonna<em>  
><em>Give into the fear<em>  
><em>I can't go on pretending<em>  
><em>So give me something real<em>  
><em>No one in your way but you<em>  
><em>How much longer are you gonna<em>  
><em>Give into the fear<em>  
><em>Holding you down till you disappear<em>

**A/N 1: well there you have it! Now before you say that I am rushing this I would like for you to know that I am not rushing it. There is a reason why Jayden found out this early and well it was already explain but I decided for him to know now because in future chapters there is going to be drama and a lot of things going wrong. Okay so don't worry my peeps. Everything is going the way I want it okay?**

**A/N 2: umm…does anyone remember the rangers new enemy's name? The guy that showed up in the episode 'something fishy?' if so can you please tell me I kinda need to know for my story. ^^;**

**A/N 3: one more thing…do you guys want them to become super samurai or not?**

**Well that is it for today until next time.**

**~Adios**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*May the odds be ever in you favor~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	3. one step foward two steps back

**A/N: Hello everyone! Today is a special day for me and in celebration of this day I have decided to update not one, not two, hell not even three but ALL OF MY STORIES! Yep you read right all of them. Reason for this is because today happens to be my sister Tere and my bestest bestest friend who is also my sister in every way but blood Patty's birthday so in celebration of their birthdays I will be updating seven of my stories either their gonna be long or I updated two chapters^^ now as usual I would like to thank all those who reviewed.**

**Heavenxxbaby, Carrie Moon, GoseiShinkenPinkxRed, Cute Dolls, and StoryMaker210!**

**Heavenxxbaby- ^^ **

**Carrie Moon- thank you glad that you are loving it ^^**

**GoseiShinkenPinkxRed- glad you love it and thank you for the name ^^ I'll update faster don't worry and so do I!**

**Cute Dolls-you know what I am actually a fan of bleach and I have to agree with you Jayden is a lot like Ichigo and I reread it and it does sorta remind me of bleach ^^ and I will update sooner ^^**

**StoryMaker210- I will keep writing and thank you I needed his name ^^**

**Chapter 3: one step forward two steps back **

_Sometimes I wanna scream  
>Sometimes I'm in between<br>Heaven and Hell  
>Sometimes I wanna cry<br>Sometimes I feel that I  
>Can't take it anymore<em>

_But right here in my heart  
>There's a song I sing for you<br>Right here in my heart  
>Your love still gets me through<br>And all I feel  
>And all I know<br>We will find another way  
>'Cause right here in my heart<br>Is where you stay_

_I know you're hearing me  
>I know you're feeling me<br>Always touching you now  
>And I don't want to fly<br>And be right by your side  
>I'm calling your name<em>

_If only you were here now  
>If only you were here<br>'Cause you gave me carousels  
>So many magic spells<em>

**Unknown location**

**Unknown time**

**Teresita's point of view**

Decker and I walked at the edge of the river. The two of us were searching for something or some_one_.

"My queen, are you sure that he would be here?"

I turned to my minion.

"**Yes Decker, I am positive. I just hope I can find him sooner rather than later."** The two of us continue to search for him, the begging of the end for the rangers.

**Shiba house**

**9:45 p.m.**

**Normal point of view**

Mia dabbed a cloth inside a bowl of water and gently pressed against Jayden's forehead. Jayden felt something on his forehead.

Opening his eyes he came face to face with a pair of warm gentle brown. Mia couldn't help but smile and was glad to see her boyfriend finally waking up. Lifting himself up Mia couldn't contain her excitement.

"Jayden!" the pink ranger wrapped her arms around him and was grateful that he was alright.

"Mia? What happen?"

"Dude you fainted!" the two pulled apart to see the rest of the rangers standing in the door way. Jayden could feel his cheeks becoming warm.

"I…fainted?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes mi amigo. You should've seen your face! It was golden!" Antonio said trying so hard not to laugh.

"Just like the time we were both eight and that spider-"

"ANTONIO! You promised you wouldn't speak of that as long as you live!" Jayden said. The last thing he needed was for his girlfriend and friends to know the reason why spiders freaked him out so much.

"What happen with the spider?" Emily asked. Antonio looked at Jayden and could see that he was glaring at him. Giving him a warning that if he spoke he will kill him.

"Let's just say Jayden never forgave me for it." He beamed at his friend.

The others looked at Jayden and the look he gave them told them that he wasn't going to talk about it.

Mike walked up to their leader and clasped his shoulder.

"I think the realization of you being a father finally hit you bro,"

Jayden blushed as red as his suit.

"I mean seriously it was like a tree falling in the woods; one minute your stable the next you're falling down flat on the ground. I should've yelled timber."

Everyone started laughing at that. Mia just shook her head and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Okay picking on Jayden time is over," Jayden grumbled. He grabbed Mia's hand and gave it a squeeze he then brought her down and settled her down on his lap just to make sure she was really there and not a vision.

"Soooo…now what?" the gold samurai asked.

All the rangers turned to Jayden before Jayden could speak Ji interrupted them.

"Jayden, everyone," they all turned to Ji and saw that he had a serious facial expression and they all knew he meant business.

"As of now no one and I mean _no one _must know that Mia is pregnant. Especially if people knew that it is Jayden's child."

"Why?"

"Because Master Xandred thinks that Jayden is the last member of the Shiba family. A month ago that would've been true but now that Jayden is having a child that would mean-"

"That even if he gets rid of me…"

"Then he will still have the baby to worry about…" Mia finished for him.

Everyone finally caught on. Even if Master Xandred did by some fucked up miracle killed Jayden he will still have another Shiba member to worry about.

"I won't let him anywhere near Mia," Jayden said tightening his grip on Mia.

"Don't worry Jayden, no nilock is going to lay a hand/tentacle/claw or whatever else they have on Mia or Little J," Antonio said in a serious tone that everyone actually believed him.

"Yeah, if anyone wants our niece/nephew than they will have to go through us." Mike followed. Mia was a little sister to him, she along with Emily were the only ones who always believed in him. She was one of the few who wouldn't look down on him.

Whenever Mike felt like he did something wrong he knew that Mia would be there to help him out. She would sit and listen and if she could help them out as much as she could. Not only that but Mia never thought ill of him. She would always encourage him and she didn't abandon him whenever things got tough she stood by his side even when he didn't want her to be near him.

Emily smiled at Mia and agreed with Mike. No nilock was touching her sister or her niece/nephew if she had a saying in it. Serena was her sister but they weren't even as close as she and Mia were. Whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on or whenever she needed to talk to someone about a certain green ranger Emily would always go to Mia.

Emily and Mia were sisters in every way but blood. But that didn't matter to the yellow ranger. She was willing to do anything to protect her sister and her niece/nephew.

Antonio looked at Jayden. He knew that Jay was never one to open up, he was always the closed one but he knew that once Mia entered his life she knocked down ever emotional wall that he ever build. He was glad that someone was here to take care of his brother and made him smile. No way was Xandred getting his ugly hands on Mia or the baby.

Kevin could easily see that the two loved each other and could tell right off the bat that they would do anything to protect the baby. Not that he blamed them. Jayden was more than his leader, he was his best friend and he helped him whenever he felt as if he wasn't good enough or if he wasn't trying hard enough. Jayden would always help him find a way to balance his life. Kinda funny since in the beginning all Jayden did was train, but when he and Mia confessed their love he became more relax and was able to have some fun in his life. If any nilock wanted that baby they would have to go through him first.

Mia couldn't help but feel thankful that she had all these friends who were more family to her than anything else. She was glad that they would be here to help her out in any way they could.

"I think that we had enough excitement for one day," Ji said.

"Your right, we should all-." Jayden began but Antonio interrupted him.

"Watch a movie!" everyone looked at him as if he lost his mind. Antonio just ignored the looks.

"Come on you guys, Jayden just got back from a huge battle; we found out that we are going to have another member in our little family; so why don't we watch a movie and chillax."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to sound cool.

"I think that might be the best idea that he ever had." Mia said smiling at her friend. Ji couldn't help but laugh. He had to agree with the light samurai, they needed some R&R after they day they had.

Jayden looked at his friends and knew their minds were made up.

"So…what movie are we watching?"

**Later that night**

**Jayden's room**

After the movie was done Jayden insist that Mia slept with him. He didn't want the whole Decker incident to happen again. Even if the house was protected by symbols he wanted to make sure that nothing happens to his Mia.

Jayden looked down at his sleeping girlfriend who was now in dead asleep and was probably dreaming about their child. Jayden would not lie. He was scared to become a father, what if the child didn't like him? Or what if something happen to his baby and he couldn't do anything to save it? But what scared him the most was what would he do if Xandred found out? Jayden knew that if Master Xandred found out about the baby he would do anything he could to kill it.

That was the last thing the nilock needed; for another member of the Shiba family to come and seal him away. He closed his eyes and erased those thoughts. If Xandred came anywhere near his child he would do everything in his power to kill him.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping form of his beautiful angel. She was the whole reason why Jayden has gotten stronger and why he became more lose and started to trust people again. For Jayden Mia was his whole world. Without her he wasn't sure what he'd do.

Jayden kissed the top of Mia's head while his hand started to rub her belly. In eight months they are going to have a little baby. Even though he was scared Jayden was also excited to know that he was going to have a child with the woman that he loved.

"I won't let anything happen to you Mia. I will protect you and our baby until my dying breath. Maybe even after that." He promised.

The same promise he made to her yesterday before she was kidnap and before he found out the truth. Had it really been just yesterday? To him it felt as if yesterday was a few months ago. Now here he was, holding his pregnant girlfriend.

But it didn't matter to him if it was yesterday, a month ago, or whatever he was going to keep his promise and make sure that Mia and his baby stay safe. With that thought Jayden fell asleep and followed his girlfriend into dream land of them and their children.

**Living room**

After the movie Antonio decided instead of heading to sleep he was going to work his butt off on finishing the black box. The nilock were getting stronger; not only that but the Sanzu River was sweeping through their world. After finding out about his niece/nephew Antonio has been working none stop on programming the Black box. It was almost complete. He just needed a few more things and then the black box would be complete and that would mean they would be ready to destroy any nilock that came their way.

"Just a few more symbols and this baby would be ready for action."

Antonio hoped that by tomorrow the black box would be finished.

**Unknown location**

**Midnight**

**Teresita's point of view**

**Decker and I continued to search for him. How hard was it to find him? I know he was deep in the river but damn it I cannot find him! I took a deep calming breath and continued to walk. **

**I stopped.**

"Is something wrong, my queen?" my faithful servant asked me.

"**Someone is following us," I could sense that someone was watching us from some tree. A smile crept its way across my face.**

"My queen?"

**I walked a few steps to the tree were our little spy was hiding. Jabbing a perfectly good manicured hand into it I pulled out one of Xandred's nilocks. Or rather the one that betrayed him.**

"Aracnotor? I thought the rangers defeated him?"

"**It would seem as if he disappeared from them. My guess that he has been living off of the water that has been slowly making its' way into this world."**

*Roars*

***Laughs***

"**So Aracnotor, would you like to get back to those who did you wrong?"**

**The nilock was smiling; I could easily see that he wanted revenge on Xandred. Perfect.**

"**Great, but my little nilock, there is something you have to do first before I can help you get revenge on the rangers."**

**The nilock looked at me as if waiting for me to speak. I opened my mouth and brought him closer. Once he was close enough I began to absorbed his life force. Aracnotor must've sense what I was doing to the fact that he was struggling to get free. **

**However my grip became stronger as I continued to eat from him. Xandred's power coursed through this nilock's veins making him a tasty snack. **

**After I was full I release the nilock. It would seem that I took too much since the minute I loosen my grip on him he fell to his knees and began taking deep breaths of air.**

**I bent down so that I was at eye level with him.**

"**Now my little nilock, you are ready.**

**Shiba house **

**Jayden's room**

**8:15 a.m.**

Normal point of view

Brown eyes opened and stared at a bare chest. Eyes travel north and saw a handsome face sleeping peacefully. She travel south and saw that she was wrapped in a strong yet gentle embrace.

Mia smiled, she could see that Jayden's arms were wrapped around her stomach, right were her baby was.

"_You're not even born yet and your father is already overprotective with you,"_

Mia raised her head and placed a kiss on his cheek. She than felt last night's dinner threating to come out, she quickly pulled herself free from Jayden's grip and ran for the bathroom. Jayden felt Mia moving out of his arms, he opened his eyes to see Mia running somewhere.

"Oh shit!" he got out of bed and ran right after her.

Mia barley made it to the bathroom before she started puking her guts out. Jayden got there in the nick of time; he pulled Mia's air back and rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach.

After she was finished Jayden took her in his arms and rubbed her arms up and down. Mia couldn't help but smile and was thankful that she didn't have to sneak around anymore.

Without telling them to her eyes dropped closed and she was fast asleep. Jayden looked down and saw his Mia sleeping. He chuckled and picked her up. He headed for his room and tucked her in.

He kissed her forehead and got ready for the day.

**XxXxX**

Jayden stepped out of his room and headed for the kitchen. He saw that the rest of the rangers were already up and about.

Emily looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Jay, where's Mia?"

"She's sleeping."

"IS she okay?" Emily asked with a concern tone.

Jayden knew that Emily was the one that helped her during her morning sickness and since she wasn't sleeping in their room she wouldn't know if Mia threw up or not.

Jayden smiled.

"Don't worry Em; I made sure I was with her until the end."

Emily smiled. She was glad that Jayden knew the truth and was able to help her out whenever she needed it. The group decided to continue enjoying their meal when the gap sensor went off. Everyone looked up then at Jayden. The red ranger got up.

"You heard Ji, Mia needs to stay here and rest." The group nodded their heads and ran to face the nilock.

**XxXxX**

Teresita sat on a tree branch watch Aracnotor scaring the civilians. She was bored! She wanted the rangers to come so that they could fight him and she could watch some entertainment. Hearing people scream made her want to scream. He wasn't doing anything just running around. Of course she was to blame, her orders were simple. Show do not attack unless necessary. And so far she was regretting that order.

"Nilock!"

Finally some action. She turned her head and saw five of the six rangers. Well, well, well. Looks like the decided to leave their precious Mia behind. Perfect. Tere turned to the fight and saw that the rangers were shock but not surprise to see that this nilock was still alive. Oh well, time to go and greet the soon to be mother.

**With the rangers**

The rangers morph and tried to battle Aracntor but they couldn't. Somehow the nilock has gotten stronger. He was more powerful than your average Nilock he was faster, and smarter. He could see how the rangers move and when they were going to attack. It would seem that the rangers would have their work cut out for them.

**With Mia**

**Mall **

**9:33 a.m.**

Mia was worried. After she woke up Ji informed her that the others went to fight a nilock she was about to go and help them but Ji stopped her.

"Mia if you go then…then there might be a chance that you could get hurt and lose your baby."

She didn't want to listen to Ji she wanted to go and help her friends. But sadly he was right. If Mia got hurt then she would lose her baby or worse. If Mia showed up then the others would be to concern in protecting her that they wouldn't worry about themselves. So against her nature Mia sat down and ate some breakfast.

She then checked the time and decided to go to the mall to buy some clothes for her baby.

She informed Ji were she would be but he was a bit skeptical. She mentally rolled her eyes but understood where he was coming from. Ji loved her like a daughter and he wanted both her and his future grandchild to be safe.

She entered the baby store and tried to find clothes for unisex babies. As she walked around she found cute little clothes that were green, blue, yellow, gold, red, and pink! Just in case. She bought all six colors. She looked around to see if there was anything else she might need. As she was walking she didn't notice were she was going until she clashed with the person.

"Oof,"

"I am so sorry!" Mia looked down to see a girl her age. Long black hair done in a waterfall braid, hazel eyes, and a nice complexion.

"I'm sorry," Mia apologized again.

The girl smiled.

"No, no I should have watched were I was going please forgive me." She got up and dusted off her skirt that was two inches above her knee.

"It's fine," Mia smiled at the friendly girl.

"I'm Persephone."

"Mia," the two girls shook hands.

"So, what brings you here? Not that it's any of my business I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"

Mia couldn't help but laugh. She reminded her of Emily.

"No it's fine, I'm here to do some clothes shopping."

"Oh," Persephone looked at the store she just came out of.

"Niece or nephew or sibling?" Mia smiled; here we go.

"Child of mine,"

"Oh, your preggers?"

"Yes," Mia waited for her to judge but was surprise when Persephone didn't say anything.

"What?"

"Sorry it's just that people normally would have quickly judge and start talking,"

*Laughs*

"Sorry Mia but I am not one to judge,"

Mia smiled gratefully at the girl.

"Want to get some ice cream?"

"Isn't it a bit early?"

Persephone laughed.

"Its' never too early for a frozen treat."

She linked her arm with Mia's and dragged the girl to the ice cream parlor. Mia couldn't help but like this girl, she was nice to her and willing to give her a chance even though she was pregnant. Something told Mia that she was going to like this girl. What Mia didn't notice was the mischievous smile placed on her angelic face and that her eyes shifted a different color…

**XxXxX**

Mia could honestly say she loved this girl. Persephone was the youngest child. Her older brother had a kid and the mother left them which is why she was shopping at the baby's store.

"So enough about me, tell me about you. Is the baby's daddy still with you or is he…you know?" Mia smiled and was glad for the girl's gentle behavior.

"Oh, well yes my baby's father is staying by my side. Right now he's…working." Not a lie.

"Really? Mind telling me where he works at?"

Mia smiled.

"Not at all, he works at a construction site." Again not a lie. Jayden did tell her that once the nilock were defeated he wanted to work as an architecture.

"That's nice. At least he is not like my brother's girlfriend." She said bitterly.

Without thinking Mia placed her hand on Persephone's.

"I know we don't know each other that well but if you ever need anything I'm here. And your brother is really lucky to have you by his side to help him with this."

Persephone smiled.

"Your right and thank you Mia."

"Any time," the two girls continued to eat their frozen treat.

**Back at the Shiba house**

The rangers entered the house looking like they just came back from war.

Well it felt like they were in war. The nilock had the upper hand but before he could kill them he disappeared. They weren't sure if it was because he was drying or for another reason. The battle took longer than necessary and just when they felt like they might die Arachnotor pulled back and disappeared into a GAP.

Never in their lives were they grateful for a nilock drying out.

As the rangers sat down on the couch Ji came in with a concern face.

"Are you all right?" he asked them.

Mike so badly wanted to smart mouth but knew that it was only Ji talking out of concern.

"Not really, we just had our butts handed to us by a nilock."

"What?"

"What Mike means is, that when we fought it took us longer than necessary to defeat the nilock."

Emily said resting her head on Mike's shoulder who in returned rested his head on top of hers. Seeing them together Jayden was reminded of his beautiful and child.

"Ji, where's Mia?"

"She went out,"

"WHAT?" everyone but Jayden shouted.

"Umm…"

"Ji, I'm home." Mia entered the house with three bags of clothes, diapers, and any other baby item she could buy.

Everyone looked to see Mia coming in with hands of shopping bags.

"Mia," Jayden got up and hugged her.

Mia dropped her stuff and hugged him back. When she pulled back she saw that he and the other rangers were in bad condition.

"Wh-what happen?" she looked scared and ashamed. While she was out having fun her family where out there fighting a nilock.

Jayden sensing where her thoughts were taking her started to stroke her face.

"Shh, love we're fine don't worry about us."

She looked up and met his icy blue eyes. Of course he would be more concern with her then himself. It was so like Jayden.

"But Jay-"

"Mia, we're fine in fact we were more concern with you and the baby seeing that you weren't here." Kevin reassured her.

Even though they tried to tell her not to worry she couldn't help it. They were her friends her family. She was bound to worry about them, but knowing they won't stop until she has calm down she decided to take a deep calming breath and relax, for their sake and her baby's.

"So what you bought?" Mike asked breaking the silence. Mia turned to see Mike and Emily both resting their heads on each other. It took everything in her not to embarrass Em like she did with her and Jay.

"Oh, well *coughs* I just bought some clothes, diapers, bottles. You know." She said with a smile.

Emily removed herself from Mike and ran to her side to see the clothes. Mia pulled out the six color clothes she found.

Green, blue, yellow, gold, red, and pink. Funny but the clothes also matched their folding zords. The green had little bears on it, the yellow had tiny apes, the blue had miniature dragons, the gold had octopuses, the red had lions, and the pink had turtles. The rangers crowed around to see the clothes she bought and couldn't help but smile as they saw that Mia thought of them.

"Aww, chica were you thinking of us when you bought these?" Antonio asked as he lifted up the little clothes with the lion and the octopus. Mia smiled.

"Yeah, I kinda was." She said giggling at the end.

"Well, now that we know that Mia is safe, how about some grub Mi?"

Kevin smacked Mike at the back of his head while everyone just chuckled.

"Sure Mike, how about some homemade pizza?" the pink ranger asked. The forest ranger just smiled and nodded his head.

**Later that night**

Both Mia and Jayden decided to head out to the beach since it was their special place. It was a bit chilly so Jayden wrapped Mia in his jacket which she gratefully took. Jay took Mia's hand and pulled her closer to his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist while Mia rested her head on his shoulder.

When they got to the beach they sat down and enjoy the sun setting down. Mia loved moments like these. She and Jayden didn't need to speak, sometimes they can go hours without talking all they needed was each other's company and that was it.

Jayden got up and sat behind Mia; he placed his hands on Mia's stomach and brought her closer to his body. His arms rubbed up and down on her tummy while his head was resting between her shoulder and neck.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You, our child."

Mia laughed and was glad that he was thinking about their baby.

"You know, when I was at the dream world I actually dreamt of them." She said as she placed her hands on Jay's.

"Them?" he asked confused.

"Yep, I dreamt of a little girl who looked like me but had your eyes, and a little boy who looked like you but with my eyes."

"A boy and girl huh?" Mia laughed.

"Yep,"

"Well if we do have a girl then I feel sorry for any guy that wants to go with her."

"Why?" she asked turning her head so that she could face him. Jayden smiled and peck her lips.

"Because I highly doubt that her uncles will let her out with a boy and if one boy comes near her I will have the fire smasher nearby." He said. Something told Mia that he wasn't joking. And if he had his fire smasher then Antonio, Mike, and Kevin will have their weapons nearby as well.

"Well if we have a boy then I think we might be in for it,"

"Why?"

"Because if he's anything like you told me you were, along with Mike and Antonio raising him with us he will be one energetic child."

Jayden couldn't help but laugh with her.

"You might be right," he said kissing her neck. Mia couldn't help but moan as he nipped her neck and left a love bite. Just as things were about to get frisky Jayden heard a noise.

He got up with Mia in his arms as if she weighted no more than a mere feather. He pushed her behind him and pulled out his samuriazord. Mia being forgetful forgot hers at the house.

"Jayden? What's wrong?"

Jayden scan the area he didn't want to seem paranoid like he did with the nilock that spied on him (even though he was right) but he also didn't want to stress out just in case.

"Jay?" Mia was getting a bit concern for her boyfriend.

"I thought I heard something…"

Mia placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She didn't want the same thing to happen to Jayden with the other nilock that kept spying on him. Sensing her concern Jayden dropped his samuraizord but not his guard.

"Come on, let's go home." Mia nodded her head and took Jayden's hand as the two headed back home. Unaware of a pair of eyes watching their movements.

_I'm missing you now_

_But right here in my heart  
>There's a song I sing for you<br>Right here in my heart  
>Your love still gets me through<br>And all I feel  
>And all I know<br>We will find another way  
>'Cause right here in my heart<br>Is where you stay_

_And I don't know why  
>Why I cry<br>Why I cry  
>And I don't know when<br>I will see you again  
>But I will see you again<em>

_'Cause right here in my heart  
>There's a song I sing for you<br>Right here in my heart  
>Your love still gets me through<br>And all I feel  
>And all I know<br>We will find another way  
>'Cause right here in my heart<br>Is where you stay  
><em> 


	4. under the never ending nightmares

**Chapter 4: Under the never ending nightmares**

_I followed your rules  
>A willing fool<br>Branded by shame_

_My soul suffers from your hostile ways  
>I bear so many scars, hit me hard<br>Time to change we have to rearrange  
>For this has gone too far, way too far<em>

_Creating new laws and living by unwritten rules  
>Restricting us<em>

_My soul suffers from your hostile ways  
>I can't let go<em>

_Creating new spins on ancient creed to fit your views  
>Denying us<em>

_You created this world  
>Where honesty is not allowed<br>You created this world  
>Where ignorance is being taught<em>

_You created this world  
>Where I am all, you'll never be<br>You've been drilling these  
>Such falsely-based philosophies<br>...in me_

_The curtain has fallen  
>There's no one behind<br>Corrected one mistake  
>But I am still around<em>

_Our fight is over  
>My scars will leave a stain<br>You thought that it was all easy  
>But I will still remain<em>

_You created yourself  
>Based on nothing else but lies<br>You created yourself  
>Where all your aspiration died<em>

_You created yourself  
>Where I am all, you'll never be<br>You're deceiving me  
>Now I am forcing you to see<br>...this_

_The curtain has fallen  
>There's no one behind<em>

**Shiba house**

**10:00 p.m.**

Jayden and Mia walked home; every now and then Jayden would look behind him to see if anyone was following them. A part of him thought that he was being paranoid but a huge part knew that someone was out there following them.

Mia knew that someone was following them. As soon as they left the beach Mia felt eyes glaring at her back. She would huddle closer to Jayden every time she felt the wind would pick up. She had to agree with him, something was following them. Whether or not it was a nilock she wasn't sure. And with her forgetting her samuraizord and being pregnant she was hopping it wasn't a nilock.

As soon as they reached the house Jayden opened the gate and gently pushed her in. Mia turned around and knew that Jayden was not going to come back until he knew that the threat was gone.

"Go inside Mia, knowing Antonio or Mike they will probably be up. Tell them I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mia nodded her head and did as he told her to do. As soon as she was in Jayden ran to see if there was anything out there like a nilock wishing to die.

**XxXxX**

Mia entered the house and sure enough she found Antonio working on the black box.

"Toni?" said boy turned around to see Mia all by herself. Weird, where was Jayden?

"Hey chica, where's Jay?" he asked her.

Mia swallow a lumped that was beginning to form. Should she tell him? Or should she keep it a secret? She knew that she could trust Antonio with anything, after all he was the first (male) to know that she was preggers.

"Toni, Jayden's outside. Something was following us. I don't know if it was a nilock or some creep but-

"What? Are you okay? Is anything wrong with you or the baby?"

Mia couldn't help but smile.

"Don't smile chica this is a serious matter."

"I know, but yes im fine and no nothing is wrong. But Toni…I am worry. I swear I felt someone following us," she said sounding a bit scared.

Antonio wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her head pulling back he smiled at her.

"Don't worry chica if it makes you feel better I'll go outside and help Jay out." Mia nodded her head.

"Tell Jayden that i'll be in his room,"

"Alright,"

Antonio waited until Mia was safe in the room. Once he knew she was in there he grabbed his phone just in case and ran to go find Jay and help him out with anything.

**With Jayden**

Jayden pulled out his sword and walked around the outside of the house. He listened carefully for any noises and found none. Funny he could have sworn that there was someone or something following them.

"_Get a grip Shiba, Mia is pregnant and you'll need to be at full strength in order to protect her. this is no time to be paranoid."_

Jayden shook his head and was about to head back to the house when out of nowhere Antonio poped up scaring the shit out of him.

"Damn Antonio. Where the hell did you come from?"

Normally this would make Antonio smile knowing that he was able to spook out his best friend but e knew that now was not the time to gloat about the fact that he was able to freak him out.

"Blame my parents now Mia said that both you and her felt like someone was following you guys?"

"Yeah it's just like with that nilock you defeated."

"The one with the mirror?"

"Yeah him,"

The two continued to search and found that they were empty.

"Looks like whatever was following you guys disappeared."

"Maybe want to keep looking?"

"Sure, why not?"

The two rangers continued to search to see if they can find anything out of the ordinary.

"Anything?"

"Nada, you?"

"No,"

Antonio clasped Jayden on his shoulder.

"Come on Jay there's nothing here out of the ordinary, let's go back inside your chica is probably waiting for you." Antonio said with a wink. Jayden couldn't help but smile, he had to agree with Antonio since there was nothing out here he decided to go back inside and make sure Mia was okay.

"Alright let's go," the two went in failing to realize the pair of eyes that were following their every movement.

**Someone special's point of view**

_I watched as the nilock destroyed everything in its sight. He killed everyone that got in his way without showing mercy to anyone, I could feel tears falling down my eyes. I felt really close to this nilock I don't know why but I felt as if I had to help him like he was a part of me. I tried to get up but my legs failed me and I fell to the ground. _

_I looked up and saw the nilock staring at me with icy blue eyes, as if he was staring right into my soul. For a second or two I honestly thought that I saw pain in those beautiful yet deadly eyes maybe even regret but as soon as I blink I saw that it's eyes were cold and emotionless._

_He looked at me and walked towards me. I wanted to back away but I just couldn't. there was something about this nilock that made me want to stay…made me want to keep looking into it's blue eyes that reminded me so much of my lover…_

**With Teresita **

**Unknown time**

**Unknown location**

Teresita and Decker were both sitting at the edge of the Sanzu River watching the waves crashed against the rocks.

"Looks like the river's rising," Decker said.

"**It would seem so,"**

"Is something wrong my queen?"

"**The river rises every day and the nilock only attack every month, something else is causing this river to rise."**

"Do you think it's him?"

"**Maybe, I wouldn't say for sure but it might be him,"**

Both nilocks heard a roar and turned to see Arachnotor approaching them.

"**Well, any news?"**

The nilock shook it's head which made Teresita nod her head.

She continued to stare out the water.

"**That child needs to be born now; I can't wait nine months for it to come out,"**

She yelled at no in particular.

"Patience is a virtue my queen,"

"**Yeah well once patience gets fucked it realizes that being patient is the stupidest thing in this world and it can't wait to get fucked again!" ****(A/N: Sorry but this is something my brother always tells me whenever I tell him that and I just had to use it)**

Tere snapped.

The two nilocks were used to Tere's colorful vocabulary that they just shrugged it off. Tere continued to stare out into the river. Her anger was getting the best of her. She had to get that baby and by that she meant she had to have it, NOW!

**The next morning**

Jayden and everyone else (minus Mia who was still asleep) were thinking of ways to stop Arachnotor when the GAP sensor went off.

Jayden and everyone ran to the living room and touched the map to see where they could go.

"The construction site." Emily said.

"Let's go," the four rangers ran to their destination to go and defeat the nilock.

**Construction site**

**11:50 a.m.**

Teresita sat at the ledge of the building wondering if today was the day that the rangers will be defeated. She decided that if the rangers got defeated today then that meant that she could take Mia and make the baby come faster than necessary.

She looked and saw the rangers coming inside the construction site already morphed.

"_**Four rangers? I guess that the light ranger decided to stay and protect his precious Mia. Oh well once Arachnotor defeats them he'll be easier to get rid of."**_

Teresita lean back and watched as the rangers battle Arachnotor and some moggers that decided to come and crash her party.

Jayden used his fire smasher to burn some of the moggers while Kevin used his hydrobow.

Both Mike and Emily used their forest vortex and earth slyser to cut down some moggers. The rangers were able to handle the moggers but sadly they couldn't handle the nilock. Arachnotor jumped in front of Mike and Emily and used one of its claws to slash them at the center of their chests.

The rangers fell to their sides.

"Mike, Emily!" both Kevin and Jayden jumped in front of them and slashing through the nilock's own chest but from the looks of things they could see that their attack had no effect. The nilock then shot his own sticky web at the rangers tying them up. He pulled them towards them and used his claws to claw at them.

Teresita smiled knowing that her nilock was stronger than the average nilock.

Today was the day that the rangers were finally going to be defeated.

**Shiba house**

**12:00 p.m.**

Mia sat down at the table she didn't get much sleep last night so she decided to make herself some tea and hoped that she could get some rest. She stared into her tea, as if that would have all the answers to her problems. She knew that her family and lover where fighting a nilock stronger than any other nilock they have ever face. She just hoped that they would be able to handle it.

"Mia!" the pink ranger was snapped out of her daydreams by her light ranger friend.

"Yes Antonio?"

Antonio showed Mia a little box and she couldn't help but smile.

"It's done." He said with pride in his voice.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go help out our friends!"

Antonio nodded his head.

"Wait when you see Jayden give him a kiss for me," she said smiling sweetly. Antonio swallowed a lump that was beginning to form.

"Uhh…maybe but it might mean something different to him than it does to me." He said hoping that she was joking but from the looks on her face, she wasn't.

Antonio just shook his head and ran to go save his friends.

**XxXxX**

Aracnotor shot a purple beam that caused all the rangers to fall flat on their backs. Jayden landed closer to the nilock, Aracnotor roared and ran after him.

"JAYDEN!" the rangers shouted.

Teresita smiled knowing that this was the end for all the rangers.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"

Teresita, the rangers, and the nilock looked up to see Antonio coming to save his friends and the day.

Antonio jumped and used his barracuda blade and slashed through the nilock forcing him back.

"Hope you don't mind if I cut in,"

"Antonio?" Jayden asked in disbelief. Antonio turned to Jayden and offered his arm which he gladly accepted. Antonio lifted Jayden.

"Here Jay this is something you'll need."

Teresita got up and looked at what Jayden had in his hands. Her eyes widen in fear.

"_**No…it can't be, he was actually able to program it?"**_

"The black box?"

"Yes, trust me Jay."

Jayden looked at Antonio and even though he was wearing his helmet Antonio could tell that he was smiling. Jayden placed a power disc inside and activated it.

Teresita saw a light of different colors surrounding the red ranger. She could feel her blood boiling.

"Whoa," Kevin said in aww.

"That's so cool," exclaim Mike.

"Now he's in for it," Emily smiled.

Jayden stood there clashed in his super samurai robe feeling the power of all the other rangers following through his veins. Antonio smirk behind his mask knowing that he was able to program the black box while the rangers before his friend couldn't even do it.

Jayden pointed his sword at the nilock. Without anyone seeing him he appeared in front of the nilock and cut him.

He then reappeared and cut him again. His sword then was surrounded by flames and he slashed the nilock defeating him for good.

"Whoa Jayden that was awesome!" mike said as all the other rangers went to him and praised him.

"Don't celebrate yet you guys this fight is just getting started." Everyone looked up as Arachnotor grew twenty times his actual size. The rangers activated their folding zords and combine. Teresita growled as she saw some giant moggers and spite faces growing in order to help the rangers.

She felt her anger increase as the rangers appeared to have the upper hand. They defeated the moggers with ease along with the spit faces they then combined some of their zords to form some type of canon they shot it and defeated the nilock.

Teresita jumped off the building and landed with grace. When she got up she punched the nearest wall that crumbled due to the force she put behind it.

"**I underestimated the golden ranger, but he programed the black box which means it won't be long before he programs the light zord and the bull zord! Well maybe not everything will be ruined."**

Teresita pulled out something from her pocket and stare at it as if all the answers to her problems would be in that one tiny thing. She quickly shook her head and put the small object back in her pocket.

"**Calm down Tere, you just need to find Serrator and then everything else would fall into place." **

Teresita disappeared into a mist of smoke and headed back to the netherworld.

**Shiba house**

**1:11 p.m.**

Mia was cooking a nice lunch for her friends. She decided to make some fish since Antonio caught a lot of fish. She decided to grilled it and hoped that it would be perfect and she was having a huge ass craving for fish anyways. She heard the gate being opened. She turned to see her family running towards them Mia got off the steps and ran towards them.

Jayden caught her in his arms and spun her around. Mia couldn't help but laugh as she was spun around by her boyfriend.

"Jayden put me down," she said jokingly. Jay did as he was told but didn't let her go instead he kissed her lips. Mia was shock by the public display of affection he was showing but she didn't mind. She kissed him back eagerly.

The gang just laugh at the happy couple before Ji came and interrupted and ruin the moment.

He cleared his throat which caused the couple to pull apart, Mia turn a light shade of red while Jayden seem unaffected.

"I know we are all happy that Antonio fixed the black box but now it's time for us to eat and enjoy our meal don't you think?" he asked the rangers.

The teens nodded in agreement and ate the food that their friend prepared them for

**XxXxX**

Jayden decided to take Mia to the park. The others decided to go to the movies. When they got there they decided to have a day full of relaxation.

"Ready to enjoy our day?" he asked as he took her hand.

Mia smiled and nodded her head.

The two spent their day playing with a Frisbee after that Mia wanted to go on the swings. Jayden grabbed her hand and dragged her to the swings. Jay went behind her and pushed her as high as he would allow her to go. He smiled when he heard her laughter and knowing he was the cause of it made his chest fill with pride. When he grabbed the chains and stopped the swing Mia turned her face too look at him Jayden kissed her lips which she happily returned after their fun on the swings Jayden gave her a piggy ride somewhere far away from the playground and to play a game that Jayden loved playing with Antonio when they were little kids.

"Panty discus competition?" she laughed at the name.

"Antonio showed me this game when we're little kids. He would always bring his mom's panty hoses and we would always cut off the top and used the sock part only. We would then put a tennis ball and toss it in the air either the highest or longest distance would win." He said.

Mia nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay, let's play."

"Ladies first," he handed Mia one of the panty discus while he had the other one.

Mia smiled at him.

"Wait, what does the winner get?" Jayden scratch the back of his head.

"Normally it would be bragging rights which for me and Antonio meant a lot but-"

"Alright, I can live with the fact that I beat Jayden Shiba in his own game,"

Jayden just laugh.

"You wish now go ahead Songbird and let's see what you got."

Mia blushed at the nickname. Ever since Jayden has heard her sing he's been calling her that lovely nickname.

"Alright but don't cry when I win,"

Mia grabbed her disc and spun it around like a warrior's club Jayden just stood back and admire how hot Mia looked with her spinning the club.

As soon as she felt like it was ready she released it. The disc went pretty high and landed pretty far. She was actually proud on how far it went. She turned to Jayden and gave him a satisfaction look.

"Beat that,"

"Not bad for a first timer," he said actually impressed. Mia of course just rolled her eyes.

"Well muchacho let's see what you got,"

Jayden just smirk. He stepped up to where she was and smiled at her.

"Do I get a good luck kiss?"

Mia laughed.

"Did I get one?"

"You didn't ask,"

"So if I'd of ask you would've given me one?"

"Maybe,"

"Well then maybe you'll get one. Maybe you won't."

"Come on Mia pretty please?" he gave her an adorable pout. Mia couldn't help but laugh. If anyone ever saw this side of Jayden they would probably think that she was lying but looking at him she couldn't resist him.

"Alright but only on the cheek." She tippy toe and kissed his cheek and then backed away. Jayden smirk and twirl the disc in a circle. When he felt that he had enough momentum he tossed it in the air it wasn't as high as Mia's but it did landed farther then hers.

"Well would you look at that, it would seem that the lion beat the turtle."

Mia glared at him and playful shoved him; sadly they were playing near the lake which cause Jayden to land in the water. Mia couldn't help but laugh as he emerged from the water and spit out what entered his mouth.

"Not funny songbird."

"You right, it's hilarious!" she said holding her sides.

"Yeah, yeah now care to help me out?"

Mia controlled herself long enough to reach her hand for him. When she caught the sly look on Jayden's eyes she was quickly shook her head.

"Jayden, don't you-"

He pulled her in but was careful with her landing making sure she landed on top of him and didn't get hurt.

When they emerge she splashed water to his face.

"You big meanie,"

Jayden just laugh.

"You started this war songbird and I'm gonna finish it," he tossed a huge splash of water at her while she dunk under and went behind him dunking him. The two continued to play in the lake after a while the two got out.

"Well, there went our day," she said laughing at a drenched Jayden. Jayden just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go to the beach,"

"Okay,"

**At the beach**

By the time they got to the beach they were dry. Jayden and Mia decided to once again play this time they built sand castles well crappy ones since they didn't have buckets or shovels.

"Wow, they look way better than the cakes I use to make," Mia said.

Jayden looked at her and then busted out laughing. Mia grabbed a clump of sand and opened his shirt and dunked it in there. Jayden got up and started to dust off his shirt.

"Hey you were the one who was making fun of your cakes." He said smiling at her.

Mia rolled her eyes. That didn't mean you had to agree."

Jayden sat down and brought Mia to his lap. He kissed her lips and knew he was forgiven. Now it was time for revenge.

While he distracted her he grabbed a clump of sand and smashed it on her hair.

"JAYDEN!" she shrieked. Jayden laughed and quickly got up knowing she was going to get back at him. Mia chased him around until she got tired. Jayden went up to her and kiss her.

He then rubbed his nose against hers.

"Want to go home?"

Mia smiled.

"Sure,"

**Shiba house**

When Jayden and Mia got home they found out that they were alone. Mike and Emily went to go get some ice cream, Antonio went to go fishing, Kevin went to go meet some friends that were in town and mentor went to go grocery shopping.

"Well looks like we have the house to ourselves. What should we do?"

Jayden gave Mia a cocky smirk which made Mia melt.

"I have a few ideas," he whispered in her ear.

**XxXxX**

After their 'harmless' shower Mia and Jayden were lying on his bed staring into his ceiling.

Jayden was wearing nothing but sweat pants while Mia was wearing boy shorts and one of Jayden's shirts.

Mia's head was resting on Jay's chest while Jayden had his arm wrapped around her waist and his hand was placed on her tummy.

They were both thinking names for their baby.

"If it's a girl I want to name her Aubrey," Mia said.

"Aubrey…I like that,"

"How about if it's a boy?"

Mia asked twisting her head so that she could look at him.

Jayden thought about it and looked at her.

"I always liked the name Darren," he said smiling at her.

"Aubrey Samantha Shiba or Darren Jason Shiba, has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" she said looking at her boyfriend. Jayden smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does."

Mia laid on his chest but then thought of something.

"Skylar,"

"Hmm?"

"If we have a girl I want to name her Skylar, Skylar Aubrey Shiba."

Jayden smiled and kiss the top of her head.

"That's perfect."

"How do you think it'll look like?"

"Well if she'll have your hair, your smile, your way of cooking," the two couldn't help but laugh at that.

"And your eyes,"

"Yeah, my eyes."

"Hmm…he'll have your smile, your hair and…"

"Your eyes,"

"Yeah…your eyes."

"Wonder what it'll be like?"

"Well if he's anything like you he'll be energetic but once Ji starts training him he'll probably become serious,"

"You honestly think that with Mike and Antonio as his uncles he'll have time to be serious?"

Mia laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Of course if we have a little baby girl, she's going to be beautiful and energetic. And both her mom and aunt are going to dote on her,"

Mia laughed.

"Yeah and she'll have all the boys wrapped around her finger." She heard Jayden growled at that.

"What?"

"If one boy gets anywhere near our daughter you can guarantee that I'll have the fire smasher nearby,"

Mia suddenly felt sorry for the boys. If her daughter started to date it won't only be her father that'll be overprotective but also the uncles and if she wasn't lucky so would the grandfather.

"Well let's just hope that when she's sixteen that you'll allow her to date."

"Don't count your blessings,"

Mia just laughed Jayden couldn't help but laugh with her. I mean how could he not? Her laugh was contagious.

"I think we might have our hands full,"

"Yeah but we're going to have all our friends to help us,"

Mia nodded her head and stare into the ceiling.

"Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"

"I love you to,"

The two continued to stare into space before their eyes closed and sleep over took them.

**Mia's dream**

_She walked around not knowing where she was going or where she was, all she knew was that she was in a dark place like the one when she was in the dream world for a second she felt as if she was lost but she couldn't stop no matter how badly she wanted to she just couldn't._

_As she kept walking she felt someone following her. She turned around and the scenery changed._

_She was now in the middle of a forest. A woman was holding something and from the looks of things she was sucking the life out of it. She quickly ran to help the person but a circle of fire surrounded her stopping her from coming to the person's aid._

_When the smoke finally cleared out she looked to see that once again she was in a different scene. She saw that she was in downtown or what was left of down town. Building were destroy bodies were piling up and fire was spreading everywhere._

"_What the…" she heard laughter coming from behind her._

_Turning around she saw a shadowy figure laughing at the destruction that was taking place._

"_That's it my nilock, destroy this city!" _

_Mia turned and saw a nilock breathing fire and cutting down building and taking innocent lives._

_Mia felt her blood boiling she was about to run to help but stopped when the figure turned around. Her eyes widen in disbelief as she backed pedal away from the monster._

"_Mia," the monster said with a raspy voice._

"_No, it can't be…" the monster rushed up to her and slashed what was behind her. Mia turned around and saw that it was her friends that the nilock killed. Tears fell from her eyes and she did nothing to stop them. _

_She started to shake and she knew that the nilock was not going to do anything to stop her._

_Her brown eyes met his dark blue ones._

"_No,"_

"_Destroy them!" _

_Mia looked up and saw the same nilock that was enjoying this shouting to his minion._

_The nilock nodded it's head and continued to kill everything in sight._

_The leader landed in front of her._

"_I must thank you girl, if you haven't given me what I needed this-"_

_He spreads his arms wide to show her the destruction of her home._

"_-Would have never happened."_

_He smiled at her shock face._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Why my dear ranger you given me the child and with it I was able to complete my plans," the nilock said._

_It wasn't until she looked down and notice her flat belly._

"_You started this pink ranger and now I'll be the one to end it."_

_The nilock jumped off the ground as Mia turned to the other nilock. _

_The nilock transformed from its nilock form to it's human form. His eyes locked with Mia as he pulled out his sword. She saw what he was planning to do and she couldn't let him do that._

_She couldn't let him kill his best friend. using every inch of her strength Mia ran towards the fighters and shouted at the top of her lungs hoping that would stop her lover from killing his best friend._

"_JAYDEN NO! JAYDEN!"_

**Reality **

**Normal point of view**

"JAYDEN!"

Mia woke up in cold sweat looking around she notice that it was bright outside which meant that it was mid-morning.

"Mia are you okay?"

Mia turned around and saw Jayden rushing in and holding her face between his hands. Without thinking Mia launched herself at him. She threw her arms around him and took shaky breaths.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

Jayden just held her and stroke her hair.

"Want to talk about it?"

He felt Mia shook her head and he let it go, for now. He continued to comfort her.

Mia's mind was a jumbled mess. Her dream was so vivid that it scared her. She was even concern for her baby even though it was just a dream to her it felt like it was more than that.

She wasn't sure what scared her the most though, the nilock that was enjoying the pain, or Jayden who became a half nilock and destroyed everyone including her.

Jayden continue to hold her while Mia took deep calming breaths. As soon as she was calm she and Jayden pulled apart but Jayden refused to let her go. He bend down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Don't worry Mia, it was just a horrible nightmare, I swear to you nothing is going to happen to you or our baby,"

Mia just nodded her head. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it her dream was coming back haunting her.

Seeing Jayden's face and knowing that he killed everyone including their friends and was the cause of the town's destruction was something she just couldn't forget. No matter how hard she tried.

Closing her eyes she pushed those thoughts deep into her mind. She buried herself deep into Jayden's chest and took in his scent. Jayden was right it was just a horrible dream and he would never ever become a nilock. He would rather die than do that.

Once her breathing calmed down she pulled back and smiled at him. She peck his lips.

"Thank you Jayden,"

Jayden just laugh and was glad to have his Mia back.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not feeling sick or anything?"

Sweet boy her nightmare already gone she knew that she was being foolish.

"Surprisingly no, in fact I'm feeling better than ever," she started to rub her tummy.

"I think little J is finally calming down."

Jayden bend down and kissed her tummy, his hand started to rubbed it knowing that his child was in there made him feel happy and he wanted nothing more than for his baby to be born.

_Corrected one mistake  
>But I am still around<em>

_Our fight is over  
>My scars will leave a stain<br>You thought that it was all easy  
>But I will still remain<em>

_Take my hand, I'm sinking, I'm reaching out for you_

_Can't you see what you've done to all of us?  
>Torturing me has no use here anymore<em>

_I followed your rules  
>A willing fool<br>Branded by shame_

_My soul suffers from your hostile ways  
>I bear so many scars, hit me hard<br>Time to change we have to rearrange  
>For this has gone too far, way too far<em>

_Creating new laws and living by unwritten rules  
>Restricting us<em>

_My soul suffers from your hostile ways  
>I can't let go<em>

_Creating new spins on ancient creed to fit your views  
>Denying us<em>

_The curtain has fallen  
>There's no one behind<br>Corrected one mistake  
>But I am still around<em>

_Our fight is over  
>My scars will leave a stain<br>You thought that it was all easy  
>But I will still remain<em>

_Your time is over  
>I'm taking back what's mine<br>You thought that you could keep me  
>Under your thumb and mind<em>

_Take my hand, I'm sinking, I'm reaching out for you  
>In my dying dream<em>

**A/N: Well there you have it! Love it hate it tell me what you think**

*******Sneak Preview time*******

Teresita's eyes widen in amazement when she saw the nilock

"So…Serrator is already awaken isn't he?"

"What makes you say that my queen?"

"Because that's his nilock…"

**XxXxX**

Jayden woke up with a huge headache he looked around and his eyes widen in fear

"Mia? Mia where are you?"

Jayden!"

Jayden turned around to see Antonio running towards him.

"Jay…they took her, they kidnapped Mia…"

**XxXxX**

Mia woke up in a cellar when she tried to get up she heard laughter…she turned to see a nilock hidding in the shadows.

"So the rumors are true…you are pregnant with the red ranger's child…"

**~Goddess of Night out**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERESITA & PATTY best sister and friend I can ever ask for ^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **


	5. nightmare from hell

**A/N: hi everyone! Well here is another chapter of The lie That held Us together! As always I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and hope they would continue to review now enough of my babbling on with the show!**

**Chapter 5: nightmare from hell**

_Blue eyes just smile to the world  
>Full of dreams and with fascination<br>Too soon she saw that her hands were chained and pulled without any freedom  
>It's always the same, they fear no way out<br>I cannot break it  
>I can take it no more<em>

_It's burning me up inside_  
><em>Lost all my tears, can't cry<em>  
><em>No reason, no meaning<em>  
><em>Just hatred<em>  
><em>No matter how hard I try<em>  
><em>You fear the beast inside<em>  
><em>It's growing, it's waiting<em>  
><em>Just to hurt you<em>

_This heart was hurt by the light and_  
><em>I see your world that tries to deny<em>  
><em>Now everything that I love has died or has been shattered to pieces<em>  
><em>It's always the same, they fear no way out<em>

**Two months later**

Jayden had his arm wrapped around Mia's waist. His hand was moving up and down her belly. He was excited to know that today he and Mia will be finding out the sex of their baby. He looked down at the woman that held his heart.

The past two months have been really crazy for all of them, it started off with that weird shell nilock it took them forever but with Kevin's clever brain he was able to come up with a plan that stopped the nilock and were able to defeat him.

Then there was that nilock that switched their spirits into inanimate objects. That was an interesting nilock. He, Antonio, and Kevin each got switched into different objects. He in a gnome, Antonio in a fish (ironic isn't it?) and Kevin in a ballerina music box. That was kinda funny since Mike placed a tutu on him and ended up taking pictures of him. He's never heard Mia laugh so loud.

After words Antonio was able to program another zord known as the Light Zord or as he loves to call it LZ. Ever since then Antonio has been able to program it and released the shark disc. They fought a lot of Nilocks and were able to defeat them all. Although Jayden still couldn't shake the feeling that every time he and his fellow rangers fought he felt as if someone was watching them.

He didn't know what it was all he knew was that it unnerved him. He shook his head to get rid of his paranoia and thought of about today and how he was going to finally find out the sex of his baby. Mia opened her eyes and found Jayden rubbing her small baby bump.

"Morning," Jayden said as he kissed her forehead.

Mia smiled at her boyfriend as he rubbed her tummy.

"Morning," she said kissing the tip of his nose.

"Better get up and get ready your appointment is in an hour." Jayden said smiling at Mia's bed hair. He loved how she looked after she woke up.

Mia got up from Jayden's embrace ignoring the lack of warmth she was feeling. She looked at Jay and saw that he was already dressed up in his red shirt faded jeans and black leather jacket.

"When did you get up?" she could've sworn that through the entire night she felt Jayden near her and she never felt him move or leaving her side.

Jayden just smirk.

"About an hour ago." He said matter of fact.

Mia just smiled, she got off the bed. She headed to her room to get her bathroom supplies but not before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Jayden just smiled and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast for both him and Mia.

When Jayden enter the kitchen he found Emily, Antonio, Mike, and Kevin eating some pancakes.

Jayden grabbed two plates and filled them with blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes. He also made some strawberry and banana smoothies.

"Hey Jay, where's Mia?" Emily asked.

Jayden turned to Emily,

"She's getting ready for her appointment."

Emily smiled.

"If you want Jay I can go with you guys and-"

"Em I appreciate you taking care of Mia but if you don't mind I would love to go there with her alone."

He didn't mind if his friends were there when Mia was giving birth but he would love for him and Mia to be by themselves today.

"It's fine I understand," Emily beamed at him.

"Yeah just make sure you tell us what our new baby is going to be?" Mike said eating his cereal.

Jayden smiled and nodded his head. After the rest of the rangers were done eating they all left Jayden and wished him luck.

Jayden just laughed and continue to finish making breakfast.

Mia came in the room feeling refresh and ready. She walked up to Jayden and placed a kiss on his cheek. Jayden turned around and peck her lips.

Mia looked and saw that Jayden made a nice breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and blueberry ones. Jayden saw that she was eyeing their breakfast.

"I also made his and hers smoothies." He said gesturing to the pink and blue smoothies.

Mia went for the pink one but Jayden beat her to it.

"The pink one's mine." Mia just smiled and grabbed the blue one. The two sat at the table and ate their breakfast and the peaceful silence that followed.

**Unknown location**

**Unknown time**

**Someone special's point of view**

The nilock watched as the rangers stepped out of their house. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the baby bump beginning to form. Soon his plans will fall into action and he will have what he always wanted.

**Hospital**

**Normal point of view**

Both Jayden and Mia were sitting in the waiting room holding hands. Jayden had to resist the urge to yell at the women and doctors staring at them. Okay he knew they were young but if they knew who they really were then they wouldn't even be glaring or staring.

Mia could feel that Jayden was really getting pissed off at the fact that people were staring at them. She squeezed his hand to let him know that she was okay and that their stares weren't really effecting her.

Jayden tried to calm down but the stares were really aggravating him. Normally he wasn't one to care what people thought of him but when it came to Mia then you can forget about him being all calm and in control.

"Taylor Mia?" the nurse called.

"_Finally,"_

The two got up and followed the nurse to the room. When they got in the nurse said that the doctor will be with them in a moment and that they should get comfy. Mia sat on the bed while Jayden stood in front of her.

The nurse saw that the two were deeply in love and she couldn't help but be grateful that this nice boy wasn't going to be like all those other boys.

The two turned around when they heard the door opening.

"Hello Mia,"

"Hi Dr. McCollin." Mia said warmly.

"And who is this young handsome man?" the doctor said smiling at Jayden.

Jayden cleared his throat and shook hands with the doctor.

"I'm Jayden; umm…I'm the father." He said sounding nervous.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Jayden and I'm glad to know that you're one of the few that would stay with your girlfriend instead of leaving her." The doctor beamed.

Jayden couldn't help but smile back.

"Believe me when I say that that'll be the last thing on my mind doc."

The doctor smiled.

"Well then why don't we look at our lovely patient and see how she and her child are doing?"

The doctor checked Mia's weight, asked her questions about the baby and herself and wanted to know what she was doing during her free time. Mia answered all the questions without hesitation. The doctor pleased with her answers decided to take this to the next step.

"Alright Mia, I want you to lie down and pull up your shirt so that I can see how you and your baby are doing."

Mia did as instructed, once she was laying down Dr. McCollin spread the gel across her tummy. Mia couldn't help but shiver as the cold gel was spread across her stomach. Jayden grab her arm and gave it a squeeze.

The doctor ran the machine around her tummy. An image started to appear on the screen.

"Huh, would you look at that." The doctor said.

"What is something wrong?" Mia asked getting close to panicking. Jayden squeezed her hand try to be strong but he was also scared to know if something was wrong with his child.

The doctor laughed at their reactions and shook her head.

"No my dear in fact your babies are just fine."

He wasn't sure if Mia caught on what the doctor just said but he sure as hell did.

"Babies?" he couldn't help but ask.

Mia turned to Jayden and smiled.

"You heard her Jay, our babies are fine." She realized what she just said. She turned her head to the doctor so fast that Jayden was surprise that it didn't snapped.

"Babies?"

The doctor laugh.

"That's right Mia, you're having twins."

Mia couldn't help but let out a laugh, so her dream was right. She was having twins! She looked at Jayden and saw that he too was smiling. The two couldn't believe that they were having twins.

Dr. McCollin saw that the two were both shock and happy to know that Mia was carrying twins.

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies?"

The two looked at each other than back at her. They nodded their heads in anticipation.

The doctor moved around and got a clearer picture of the babies.

"Well it looks like you're having one of each. A beautiful girl and a handsome boy." If possible the two's smile has just gotten wider.

The doctor decided to give them one last gift.

_Bump, bump, bump, bump_

Jayden and Mia looked at the doctor.

"This is the sound of your babies' heart beat." She said with a small smile, Mia couldn't help but let out a few tears. Jayden felt like he was close to crying. Upon hearing his children's heart it made the reality that they did exist.

He was never one to cry but hearing the heartbeat of his children made him want to shed a few tears. At that moment nothing matter to Jayden. Not the nilock, the Sanzu River rising, hell not even the secret that not even Mia knew about. All he could think of was that he was listening to someone he had created with the woman he loved.

**XxXxX**

Mia and Jayden entered the Shiba house and were surprise (not really) to find Mike and Emily making out. Mia couldn't help but laugh as Jayden made a coughing sound.

The two separated really quick trying to fix themselves up. Mike tried to look nonchalant but Mia could see that he was pissed that they came at a bad time.

"Mia, Jay when did you guys get here?" Emily asked smiling.

"A few seconds ago." Jayden said.

Emily got up and ran to Mia's side.

"Guys Mia and Jayden are here!" she shouted. Antonio and Kevin entered the room along with Ji.

"So, what are we having guys? Boy or girl?" Mike asked sounding like a little kid during the holidays.

Jayden who was standing behind Mia walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her rubbing her belly.

"Should we tell them or let them squirm?"

Mia tapped her chin with her forefinger thinking it through.

"Come on chica don't leave us hanging!" Antonio said the anticipation was killing him.

The pink and red ranger couldn't help but laugh.

"Well we are having a girl." Mia said. Both Mike and Kevin shouted a 'yes' and turned to the other two rangers.

They both held out their hands.

"Pay up,"

"Wait you guys gamble on what I was going to have?" Mia asked in disbelief.

"You know it," Mike said not even bothering to hide the fact that he won.

The two parents looked at each other.

"Well you should also know that Mia is having a boy," Jayden said as he smirk at their reactions.

"No way," Antonio said a huge smiling spreading across his face.

The two nodded their heads.

"Way," they said at the same time.

Emily, Kevin, Mike, and Antonio slapped their foreheads. Which confused the fire and air rangers. Ji walked up to the two rangers and hugged them simultaneously.

"Congratulations you two."

Ji then turned to the rest of the rangers and stuck out his hand with his own smile.

"Now wait, you said twins you weren't specific about them being a boy or girl." Mike argued.

"True but I did say that they were twins whether I meant boy or girl means nothing since I was right about them having twins."

The other rangers looked at each other before they looked back at their mentor. They reached in their pockets and handed their money to Ji.

"Ji you were also a part of this?" Jayden said in disbelief.

"What? You guys took forever and we all wanted to see which one of us was right."

He said counting the money. The two parents just smiled and shook their heads.

"Hey did you get pictures?" Emily said.

Mia pulled from Jayden's embrace and pulled out the envelope. Emily rushed to Mia side as she pulled out the pictures.

"Aww…they are so cute!" Emily stated. The rest of the ranger family came and saw the pictures. They all couldn't help but awed.

Antonio went up to Jayden and slapped him on the shoulder.

"So how was it?"

Jayden looked at his longtime friend, the only person that knew his secrets.

Jayden took a long deep breath and continued to stare at Mia as everyone surrounded her.

"It was good," he said. Antonio gave him a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Don't worry in time you'll tell her and she'll still love you."

Jayden couldn't help but laugh.

"You really think so?"

"Well either that or she'll fine someone better looking,"

Jayden laughed.

"You're joking…right?"

Antonio just laughed. He loved getting under Jayden's nerves. Jayden playfully shoved him and shook his head. The two heard some grumbling and turn to see that it was coming from Mia. Mia blushed a light pink color and rubbed her tummy.

"Who's hungry?" Mia asked more to her babies then anyone.

Mia looked up and saw Mike and the others raised their hands like they were little kids in kindergarten. Mia smiled and headed to the kitchen to make them some lunch.

**Someone special's point of view**

Dayu stare as the nilock who tricked her into giving up her humanity to save the love of her life.

"So what exactly is your plan?"

The nilock turned to Dayu.

"You'll see right away," the nilock continue to stir the fire that was slowly going to draw the rangers to his plan and he'll take what he wants.

**The mall**

**1:27 p.m.**

Mia, Emily, and the guys decided to go to the mall and shop for the babies. Since Mia knew she was having a boy and a girl it made it much more easier to shop. The two entered the baby store to search for some clothes and anything else they can find. While the guys went to go and buy the strollers and car seats.

"Mia how about this?" Mia turned to see Emily holding a cute baby shirt that said 'I love my auntie' the funny thing was it was yellow and had an ape and a baby ape hugging. Mia couldn't help but laugh.

That is so cute Em,"

"SO should we get it?"

"Of course," the two continue to shop and bought five pairs of clothes, four bottles, and two blankets. Thanks to Emily Mia got a pink blanket with little turtles for her baby girl and a red one with little lions on it for her little boy.

All in all she was proud of her purchases. After they finished paying for everything the two grabbed their bags and headed out for some ice cream.

Spike and his uncle Bulk were at the ice cream parlor for some ice cream.

Spike turned and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sor-"

He looked up and met the most beautiful pair of chocolate eyes he's ever seen. A vision stood before him Spike had to blink a few times to make sure the goddess before him was the real deal and not some illusion that his mind made up.

"Umm…are you okay?" the angel spoke. Spike mentally shook his head and smiled.

"I'm Spike,"

"Mia," Mia smiled politely to the strange yet nice boy who looked to be about the same age as her.

"Nice to meet you Mia,"

"Mia," both Mia and Spike turned around and saw a blond hair girl walking towards them.

"Hey Em,"

Spike smiled politely and waited for Mia to introduce him to her friend. Mia turned to Spike and then back at Emily.

"Spike Emily, Emily Spike." She said introducing them.

The two smiled at each other. Spike continued to stare at Mia taking in her appearance. Long jet black wavy hair, a nice skin complexion, and a cute figure with a nice baby bump. Wait a minute…

"Your pregnant!"

One thing about Spike was that he was that he blurted out things it was a quality that he didn't like and he sure as hell didn't like himself right now.

Both Mia and Emily turned to face each other then back at the boy. Emily was ready to defend her sister if this guy said something wrong. Mia on the other hand just smiled.

"Yes, two months."

Mia's trip to the hospital and her talk with Dr. McCollin she learn that it didn't matter what people said or thought about her all that matter was that her family cared and that was good enough for her.

Spike looked at her with sympathy and hated to know that she was going to go through her pregnancy alone. But then again…maybe she didn't have to.

"You know Mia-"

"There you are," the three teenagers turned to see four boys heading their way. There was a boy clashed in red who was in the lead of the other boys. Spike swallowed his nerves.

"_Maybe he's dating the girl in yellow," _he thought optimistically but something told him that wasn't the case. When he got close he wrapped his arms around Mia kissed her nose, cheeks, forehead, lips, and belly not caring who saw.

Spike could feel his heart breaking but like his uncle told him a samurai never shows fear, he stood tall and proud and smile.

Mia turned to Spike and smiled.

"Spike these are my friends; Antonio, Kevin, and Mike" she gesture to the boy who was holding Mia's hand.

"And this is my boyfriend Jayden. Guys this is Spike." The guys said hi while Spike waved back. He tried to ignore the gleam in Jayden's eye when Mia referred to him as her boyfriend. He even tried to ignore the fact that if he had to guess that Jayden was the father.

"Hey Spike," Jayden said in a friendly tone. Spike just nod his head and tried to ignore his jealousy. He shouldn't be jealous. He didn't even know Mia that well but he still couldn't help it.

"Hi," he said waving at them. He then turned to see his uncle Bulk getting ready to leave.

"I'll see you later," he said waving good bye at them and left. Mia looked at him and felt like he was going to say something to her, if she had to guess he probably thought she was going to be a single mother and he wanted to offer his help. Sweet of him but he didn't knew her that well.

She shrugged it off and turned to smile at Jayden.

**Netherworld**

**Unknown time**

**Teresita's point of view**

**Decker and I stare at Master Xandred's ship. I was looking to see if I can find any other nilocks that Serrator might have sent Xandred. I still remember when I spotted Switchface and knew that Serrator sent him.**

_Flashback 2 months ago_

_Both Teresita and Decker were sitting at the edge of the Sanzu River, looking at Master Xandred's ship. Tere was playing with something. Decker looked at it and his eyes widen in surprise._

"_Tere is that…"_

"_**Yes, I told you before Decker my mother once served the rangers. She protected this,"**__ she showed him the object in her hand._

"_**This is all I have left of her."**_

_Decker nodded his head and continued to stare at the ship while Teresita was off in her own little world. He saw the river stir and watched as a figure emerged from the water._

"_Looks like another nilock is going to go and serve Master Xandred. _

_The half nilock looked up and saw that Decker was right._

_Teresita's eyes widen in amazement when she saw the nilock. She got up from the rock she was sitting on and walked up to the shore. She blink twice to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. As soon as her suspicions were clear Teresita smirked. She turned to Decker._

_**"So…Serrator is already awaken isn't he?"**_

_"What makes you say that my queen?"_

_**"Because that's his nilock…"**_

_End of Flashback present time_

**My feet dipped into the water and swung back and forth like some goddess who enjoyed her time by the river. At least that's what Decker told me.**

"Teresita,"

**I turned to my cursed warrior and nodded my head for him to continue.**

"I found Serrator,"

**I sprang from the rock that I was sitting on.**

"**What do you mean you found him?"**

"On an island not too far from here, the inhabitants on the island have been experiencing paranoia and there hasn't been any way to contact them. There has also been some ashes on them."

**My kaleidoscope eyes widen in fascination. If that were true then that means that Serrator was on the island. A huge smile spread across my face.**

"**Well Decker, it looks like you and I are taking a trip."**

**Shiba residence**

**2:22 p.m.**

**Normal point of view**

The rangers were sitting at the back yard eating some fresh seedless watermelons, soaking up the sun's rays. The door to the backyard open and Ji came out.

"Guys a GAP has been set off,"

The rangers looked at their mentor and got off their seats and ran inside. Mentor touched the map showing were the nilock attack was.

"It's on an island off the coast from here," Jayden said.

"Yes, the residents there have been experiencing paranoia and there has been no way to communicate them. The six of you will have to go and check it out."

"Six?" Jayden asked. He hoped that Mentor meant Cody was coming along with them but he had a funny feeling that he wasn't the one coming.

"Yes, you and Mia included."

"Wait a minute Mentor, Mia isn't in any condition to come with us. What if something happens to her?" Mike asked worried for both Mia and his niece and nephew.

"I know, but…" should he let them in that Mentor felt like the house was being watch and that he fear if Mia stay then she'll be in more danger then he already thinks?

"Look I know we are worried about Mia but I feel as if…"

"Something is watching us?" Mia finished for him. Everyone looked at Mia and then back at Mentor.

"Yes,"

The rangers stay quiet after that. They couldn't argue with Mentor since they felt a weird presence watching their every move.

"Alright Ji, Mia can come with us," Jayden said he turned to Mia and brought her closer to his body.

"But if I sense that it's getting to dangerous then I'm sending you back."

Mia nodded her head in agreement.

**XxXxX**

The rangers got off the boat stepping on the island they looked around to see if anyone was around.

"This place looks deserted." Emily said feeling a bit frighten.

"It does let's split up and see if we can find anyone. Mike you go with Antonio, Emily with Kevin, Mia your with me."

The rangers nodded their heads in agreements.

"Be careful,"

"If you find anything call us immediately k?"

"Right,"

The rangers split up to search for anyone around.

Jayden and Mia walked around looking for any civilians that may or may not be here.

"It doesn't seem like there's anyone here,"

Jayden looked around.

"Let's keep looking around."

"Right,"

**Somewhere in the island**

**2:43 p.m.**

Serrator looked at the fire as the ashes continue to spread. Dayu sat down on the rock playing with her dagger.

**So the rumors are true, you are here,"**

The two heard a smooth velvet voice speak. They turned around, if possible Serrator's grin widen.

"**Well, well, well. If it isn't my little girl and who is this you brought with you."**

Dayu felt her blood boil as she saw Decker with a much beautiful woman but wait…

"Decker…how are you alive? I thought the red ranger got rid of your curse."

"He did, when he defeated me he freed me from my human half."

Serrator looked at the nilock then at Teresita.

"**Care to explain Teresita?"**

"**Well father, if you must know I've spent the past few months looking for you."**

"**Oh and why is that?"**

Teresita smirked.

"**Because a certain pink ranger is pregnant."**

"**Pregnant?"**

"**Yes, the pink ranger is having the red ranger's babies."**

Serrator looked at his daughter and couldn't help but laugh.

"**So, the red ranger and the pink ranger are having a child together huh?"**

"**Two, she's having twins father. A boy and a girl."**

"**The more the merrier."**

Serrator walked up to his daughter and the cursed nilocks.

"**The pink ranger is here father and we can kidnap her today."**

Serrator smiled. The rangers were in for the fight of their lives.

"**Well Teresita it's time for the rangers to meet the father daughter duo."**

**With Emily and Kevin**

**Emily and **Kevin kept walking looking around. Emily turned and spotted a young boy in the woods. The young boy saw them, fearing that they may be a threat the boy ran.

"Hey stop!" Emily shouted. Kevin turned and saw that a young boy was running.

"We better go after him,"

"Right,"

The earth and water ranger ran after the small boy seeing if they can get any information out of him.

The two chase them off to the edge of the woods.

"Em, try to cut him off."

"Right,"

Both Kevin and Emily separated and try to cut him off.

When the two rangers finally cut off the boy Emily decided to use the same tone of voice that Mia would use.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The boy looked back and forth between the two rangers, unsure of what to do.

"Yo-you're not go-going to hu-hurt me wi-will you?"

The two rangers looked at each other then back at the boy.

"No we won't, we're here to help." Emily said touching the boy noticing the ashes on his cheeks.

"Kevin look at his cheeks."

The water samurai looked at the boy for the first time noticing the ashes on the boy.

If Kevin had to guess those ashes were the cause of this. Kevin pulled out his samuraizord and called the other rangers.

**With the Mike and Antonio**

Mike knocked on the window hoping that someone would come and answer the door. So far no one was willing to get out of their beds to answer the door.

Antonio shook his head. His samuraizord rang.

"Que pasa? What happen?"

"Guys, it's the ashes. Whatever is causing them to be paranoid is because of the ashes."

"The ashes?"

**With Mia and Jayden**

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked.

"I mean that whatever is happening the ashes are the cause of it."

Jayden looked at Mia.

"Alright, let's meet up at the base of the island and plan our next move."

"Right," the rangers said.

"Mia-"

Mia waved Jayden off.

"Jay I know what you're going to say but so far nothing has gone wrong. And I'm staying here until _I _know there's danger."

Jayden didn't like it but Mia was stubborn and knew better then to anger her.

"Alright let's go,"

**With Kevin and Emily**

"Let's go,"

Kevin and Emily were about to run but stopped when they found Dayu standing no more then two feet away from them.

"Dayu,"

"Well you seem that your surprise to see me. Funny but I was expecting you," she pointed her dagger at the rangers.

Emily and Kevin pulled out their samuraizords and morph, Dayu ran to the rangers but Emily saw her target. She got in front of the boy and shield him with her spin sword. She turned to the small boy.

"Get out of here, NOW!" the boy nodded his head and hall tail ass out of there. Dayu just smirk. She ran to the rangers and fought them off.

_Once you are out of the way I'll deal with that pathetic pink ranger!"_

Dayu slashed and dash like a mad woman when the two were near the lake she slashed the rangers and shoved them in the water.

"_Two down, four to go."_

**With Mike and Antonio**

The two rangers hung up on their friends and ran off to join them. Sadly their way to help their friends was put to a stop by a nilock.

The two stare at the silver nilock with long black curls four eyes that each shift into a different color with long claws. The nilock wore a long tore skirt that reached its mid-thighs. The rangers could also see that it had a bow and arrow as a weapon.

"Who are you?" Mike asked weary of this new foe.

"**Who I am is none of your concerns but I am here to stop you from interfering with my father's plan,"**

The two rangers looked at each other then back at the nilock.

"Well if you're the cause of this then let's take you down."

Both Mike and Antonio pulled out their samuraizords.

"Samuraizord go, go samurai,"

"Samurai morpher, gold power,"

The two rangers ran off to fight the nilock.

Teresita looked at the rangers and pulled out her bow and two arrows and aim at their legs. She shot at them. Her two arrows split and turned into a net and trap the forest and light samurai. Teresita walked up to the rangers.

"**That should keep you two trap until we're done."**

Tere disappeared into smoke leaving the two rangers.

**With Jayden and Mia**

"I hope the others get here soon," Mia said.

Jayden turned and saw the last person he expected to see.

"We have problems of our own. Decker."

Mia turned and saw the man that kidnapped her and force her samurai to fight him.

"Decker how are you still alive?" Jayden asked getting in front of Mia. Shielding her from Decker's view.

Decker pulled out his Urumasa and pointed it at the rangers.

"I have a new master, one that is more powerful than Xandred."

Mia wrapped her arm around Jayden's fore arm.

"Jay be careful, something is off about him."

He didn't need to be told, Decker was in his nilock form and something told Jayden that the curse that Decker was talking about was getting rid of his half human self.

Jayden pulled out his samuraizord and morph into the fire ranger.

"Mia, stay behind me."

"What Jay-"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off short since Jayden ran off to fight Decker.

Decker dash off to meet him. The two swords clashed as they each dodge each other's attack, Decker had to admit the ranger has improved but if he had to guess the reason for his improvement had to do with the pink ranger.

As Decker's sword came to slash Jayden's face Jayden raised his sword to shield his face from being attack. Decker brought his sword down so that he was face to face with him.

"You have gotten stronger red ranger, I wonder if it's because of your will to fight,"

Decker's golden eyes met Mia's chocolate eyes and travel down south to her belly.

"Or because of pink ranger and your unborn children,"

Decker moved one of his hands from Urumasa and shot a ray beam at Mia. Behind his vizord Jayden's eyes widen in fear. He turned his head and saw that the ray was aim and heading straight for Mia's stomach.

"MIA!"

Mia was to shock to move she didn't even know how to operate her body anymore.

Before Jayden knew it a figure stood in front of Mia and slashed the attack.

Jayden couldn't help but let out a breath of relif. Whoever saved Mia he owned them one. He looked and saw another nilock. Only this time it wasn't an ordinary nilock. This nilock felt more powerful then any other nilock he's ever faced.

"**Decker I thought I told you not to kill her, we need her."**

"I'm sorry my queen."

"_Queen?"_

Teresita turned to see a scared Mia; she saw that her hands were wrapped around her belly a weak attempt to protect her children. Mia's frighten eyes met the nilock's emotionless ones.

Tere looked into Mia's eyes, before she knew it Mia felt like her body was weaken and before she knew it she lost conscious.

Mia would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for the nilock to catch her.

"Get your hands off her!" Jayden pushed Decker and ran off to save his Mia and children; but before he took two steps someone slashed his back. He fell to the ground and felt like his whole body was on fire. he should know, it was already on fire once.

Jayden saw that the nilock was carrying Mia bridal style. Decker walked up to the nilock and saw that Decker had a different sword that was dripping something.

"_Water from the Sanzu River,"_

He felt his body on fire and saw the nilocks disappearing into a mist of smoke.

"_Mia…my children…"_

**A few hours later**

Jayden woke up with a huge headache he got up from the ground. His head was a bit foggy and he could feel a headache coming. He got off the ground, his memory was foggy and he had no clue what happened. Jayden's eyes caught sight of something shiny on the ground. He reached down and picked it up. Looking at it Jayden saw that it was the necklace that he gave to Mia. Just like that his memory came back full force like a semi-truck just crashed into him. Jayden looked around and his eyes widen in fear

"Mia? Mia where are you?"

Jayden!"

Jayden turned around to see Antonio and the rest of the rangers running towards him. Jayden saw that they each had a look of panic.

Jayden met them half way.

"Guys…where's Mia?"

Neither the rangers didn't want to answer him but knew they had to after all Mia may have been their sister but Mia was the love of his life. Antonio decided to be the one to say it.

"Jay…they took her, they kidnapped Mia…"

"What?" the ranger practically scream.

Antonio grab Jayden by the shoulders and look him in the eyes.

"Look Jay right now you need to find Mia, the rest of us will handle the problem with the island."

Jayden looked at his friend and couldn't be more thankful for having someone like him as his best friend.

"Alright,"

Jayden and the rangers split up to search for Mia and the cause of all this.

**XxXxX**

Antonio saw smoke coming off the top of the mountain they ran to the top of the mountain and saw a huge pot burning smoke.

"Something's not right, there is no one guarding this thing. Not even moggers," Kevin said.

"Your right, everyone stay on your guard and whatever you do don't think that this is going to be a piece of cake."

As easy as pie the rangers destroy the fire and the civilians were free from their spell.

The rangers ran to find Jayden.

**With Jayden**

Jayden spent the past three hours looking for Mia, so far he hasn't had any luck. He was trying to keep the calming façade but knew that it was slowly crumbling.

"Mia, where are you?"

"**Look as hard as you want, you'll never find her."**

Jayden heard a velvet voice behind him. Turning around he saw a silver nilock with long black curls four eyes that each shift into a different color with long claws. The nilock wore a long tore skirt that reached its mid-thighs showing an awful lot of her long lean legs.

"Who are you?" he asked as he pulled out his samuraizord.

The nilock just rose her hand to show that she meant no harm.

"**I mean you no harm red ranger, I am just here to tell you the truth."**

The nilock rose from where she sat with elegance and grace.

"**Your lover and children are safe…for now but if I were you I would head home. **_**She'll**_** be there waiting for you…"**

"_She'll?_ Who do you mean by that?"

The nilock went up to him.

"**My name's Teresita, tell Mackenzie that I'll be waiting for her return."**

Jayden froze at the name he felt as if someone punched him in the gut.

"How do you…"

"**I know things red ranger, a LOT of things. I know your secret; I know about your sister, I even know about that tiny secret that not even your own sister knows,"**

She whispered in his ear.

Jayden felt numb. How did this nilock knew so much about him? How did she know all of that? How did she know about his sister?

The nilock backed away from him he could see her lips forming into a smile.

"**If you want Mia back, meet me at the pier warehouse 23 at 7:13, come alone or else you will never see your family again,"**

Teresita walked off into the woods but not before she turned around to give one last message.

"**Oh, and try to keep this between us we don't want Mia to lose one of your children all too soon…"**

Something told Jayden that she wasn't talking about killing the child.

"What are you-"

"**Let's just say that even an infant can become a nilock…"**

With that said Teresita disappeared into a GAP leaving Jayden all alone more worried than he's ever been.

**XxXxX**

Jayden felt like a robot. Every movement that he made was mechanical and stiff. Antonio was the first to spot him.

"Jayden!" the rangers ran to him, Antonio saw that Jayden was struggling to hold himself together.

"Jay what's wrong?" Emily asked worried about him.

"I-"

"You didn't find Mia," Antonio said saving him from explaining what was really wrong. Jayden didn't know whether he should be grateful that Antonio knew him so well or worried that he could read him as easily as a book.

"No, I didn't." he said not being able to look at his fellow ranger's eyes.

Mike clasped him on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home."

**Shiba house**

**5:55 p.m.**

Jayden sat on the seat and eye his fellow rangers each planning a way to save Mia.

Jayden kept glancing at the clock, he had an hour or so to go meet up with Teresita. He didn't want to tell the other rangers but he had to.

"Guys, there's something I had to tell you,"

The rangers looked at him giving him their own undivided attention.

"A nilock came to me, her name was Teresita. She told me that if I want to get Mia back then I'll have to meet her at 7:13 tonight at warehouse 23."

The rangers looked at him like he lost his damn mind.

"Jayden…"

"Guys, I don't want to but Mia is in trouble and I want to make sure that I can save her and our children. She said if I show up then she'll hand over Mia."

"Alright, when do we leave?" Mike asked. Oh boy, he was hoping that he could avoid this but he knew he couldn't. taking a deep breath Jayden prepared himself for the fight that he was sure would break out.

"_I'm _leaving in about thirty minutes. The rest of you are staying here."

"What?" everyone minus Antonio, shouted. The rangers started talking over each other saying that Jayden was crazy to go and take this enemy by himself.

He took a deep breath and decided to wait until they were all out of steam. Once the arguing had die down his team looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Look guys, I want you all to be there but Teresita threaten me that if I don't come alone then she'll take away one of my kids and turn them into a half nilock. I rather die knowing Mia and my kids are safe then live knowing that one of my kids is force to live the same life Decker lived."

The rangers could see that his mind was made up and that he wasn't going to be changing it anytime soon. They really hoped he knew what he was doing.

"Alright Jay, we might not like it but we understand." Kevin said.

Jayden was glad that he didn't have to fight with them over this.

"Thanks you guys."

Jayden looked at the clock and read that it was six. He had an hour before he had to meet Teresita. He got up from his seat and decided to head out for some fresh air.

He opened the door, he felt like his whole body froze as he saw the figure standing outside the door.

Blue eyes met blue eyes.

A small smile that Jayden already knew was fake was grace upon the beauty's face.

"Hello Jayden,"

**Unknown location**

**Unknown time**

Pain, that's all she could feel. She wanted to scream but she couldn't she wanted to get up and run but her legs wouldn't obey her. She wanted to leave this dreadful place but no matter how hard she tried, her body refused to listen

**XxXxX**

Mia woke up in a cellar when she tried to get up she heard laughter…she turned to see a nilock hidding in the shadows. The nilock stepped out of the shadows eyeing the pink ranger or rather a certain spot of her. She quickly wrapped her arms around her belly but realized that she was lying on a stone bed and her arms were chain above her head.

**"So the rumors are true…you are pregnant with the red ranger's child…"**

Mia watched as the nilock walked up to her. his hand hovering over her tummy. She tried to shy away but couldn't.

Serrator placed his hand on her growing stomach and rubbed it.

"**I have big plans for you my dear, big plans."**

With that said Serrator left the room leaving Mia to her thoughts.

"_Jayden…please hurry…"_

_I cannot break it  
>I can take it no more<em>

_It's burning me up inside  
>Lost all my tears, can't cry<br>No reason, no meaning  
>Just hatred<em>

_No matter how hard I try_  
><em>You fear the beast inside<em>  
><em>It's growing, it's waiting<em>  
><em>Just to hurt you<em>  
><em>Just to hurt you<em>

_It's burning me up inside_  
><em>Lost all my tears, can't cry<em>  
><em>No reason, no meaning<em>  
><em>Just hatred<em>  
><em>No matter how hard I try<em>  
><em>You fear the beast inside<em>  
><em>It's growing, it's waiting<em>  
><em>Just to hurt you<em>  
><em>Just to hurt you<em>

_Just to hurt you_

**A/N: well there you have it love it hate it tell me what you guys think okay?**

**~Goddess of Night out**


	6. loyalties part 1: duty vs love

**A/N: Hi everyone! Today is a great day for me it's my bestest bestest friend/someone who's like no is my sister's birthday!**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGGIE! You're the sweetest nicest bestest friend/sister out there I love you more than a fat kid loves their cupcakes ^^ P.s. Shrink girl! But I still love you! ****Jamais au revoir, jusqu'à une autre fois****hermosa!~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~****

**I would like to thank everyone who review/favor/alreted this story ^^ sorry to say but this chapter is a short one but I promise that the next one will be twice as long**

**Okay enough of my babbling on with the show!**

**Chapter 6: loyalties part 1: duty vs. love**

_I'm searching for answers  
>'Cause something is not right<br>I follow the signs  
>I'm close to the fire<em>

_I fear that soon you'll reveal_  
><em>Your dangerous mind<em>

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind_  
><em>I fear your smile and the promise inside<em>  
><em>It's in your eyes, what's on your mind<em>  
><em>I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside, inside<em>

_I'm searching for answers_  
><em>Not questioned before<em>  
><em>The curse of awareness<em>  
><em>There's no peace of mind<em>

_As your true colors show_

**Shiba house**

**6:30 p.m.**

Mackenzie Shiba, Jayden's older sister was sitting right across from Jayden staring at not only him but the entire team. Ji stared at the girl who was supposed to be the red ranger but due to her not being strong enough Mackenzie had to go into hidding. Now she chose the worst possible time to come back. Mike stared at the blond hair girl and back at Jayden. He glance at the clock and saw that they were running out of time and in exactly forty-three minutes Jayden had to go meet the nilock to save his sister, niece, and nephew.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" leave it to Mike to break the ice in the 'nicest' possible way.

"Is that any way to speak to your leader?"

"Leader?" the water ranger asked in confusion.

"Yes leader, you didn't tell them?" she asked as she turned to face Ji.

"No, we were waiting for the right time,"

"And by that he meant we were waiting for Master Xandred to be weakened." Jayden said in an emotionless voice.

Mackenzie stared at her brother with anger in her eyes.

"Look I came back because I finished my training early and since Xandred is getting stronger and he needs to be sealed up right away."

"Wait a minute, why are you here? Why haven't you been here from the beginning?"

Mackenzie took a deep breath and glared at the green ranger.

"Jayden weren't you supposed to discipline the team and prepare them for everything?"

Mike felt his blood boiling, who the hell did she think she is anyways?

"Mackenzie you came at a bad time you see-"

"Ji, sorry but right now I don't care but I speak the truth weren't the rangers supposed to be ready for the war that was soon to come?"

"Wait a minute, you're gone for a year and a half then you come out of the blue and expect us to welcome you with open arms?"

"Not really, but you were supposed to originally follow my lead-"

"Then why weren't you here? Why was Jayden the leader and not you?" Mike was getting frustrated.

"Because she wasn't strong enough, she had to go into hidding so that she can train and be ready for the war," Antonio answered. He remember meeting Mackenzie when they were younger, yeah that was a Saturday he wasn't getting back.

"Antonio…what are you doing here?"

Antonio smirked.

"I'm the sixth ranger, the golden ranger."

Mackenzie growled at him, she remembered how they met she hated him for the horrible prank he pulled on her. Taking a deep breath she stared at Jayden.

"You allowed a sixth ranger to join the team? What's worse you allowed someone who doesn't have a single drop of samurai blood in him to become a ranger?"

"Yes, Antonio has proven himself time and time again by programing the black box and the-"

"He programmed the black box? But that's impossible, not even our ancestors could do that!"

"Yes but Antonio was able to do it, he even program the Light Zord."

Mackenzie turned to Ji and waited for him to tell her that Jayden was lying but one look at her mentor and she could see that Jayden wasn't lying at all.

"How? He's not a true samurai."

Kevin and Mike looked at each other then back at Mackenzie.

"Yes but he's proven himself over and over again Mackenzie, he deserves his spot on the team." Ji said looking at Antonio the whole time.

"Hmm. Very well but what's with the young girl? Where's Serena?" she asked looking at Emily, for once in her life Emily wished that Mia was here so that she can have comfort from her big sister.

"She was sick so I took her place," Emily said. Mike grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Mackenzie looked at the young girl.

"Jayden she's not-"

"Don't you dare say anything Mackenzie," Jayden warn.

Mackenzie glared at her brother but chose to ignore him.

"Very well,"

"Mackenzie what are you doing here?"

"I told you," the older Shiba stood up.

"I'm here to take back my place as the red ranger,"

Jayden got up and rolled his eyes.

Before he could say anything Mackenzie interrupted him (no surprise there).

There's five of you, but with _Antonio_ (she said his name as if she was naming a disease) there should be six, where's the pink ranger?"

Jayden flinched, he was hoping to avoid this for as long as he could but now…oh well might as well come out with it.

"Mia was kidnaped by a nilock,"

"What? Is she okay?"

"Wow Kenzie didn't know you care," Antonio said sarcastically.

Kenzie glared at the gold ranger.

"Oh wait, when it's someone that's on your team then that's when you worry,"

Mackenzie just ignored him.

"Well?" she asked her brother with a bit more venom.

"Well, I don't know if she's okay or not, that's why I'm going to go to the pier and meet up with Teresita,"

"Teresita, Jayden how the hell do you know her?"

"I know her because she kidnapped my girlfriend and threaten the life of my children and if I don't meet her at exactly 7:13 then she'll turn one of my kids into a half nilock,"

Mackenzie looked at her brother then back at Ji.

"Mentor you allowed them to date?"

"Yes but only because they trust each other more and help each other with their training." He said

She turned back to Jayden.

"Jayden you know why we can't have kids, at least not until this stupid war is over."

Jayden ignored her.

"I already know Mackenzie but you have to know that we didn't know that this will happen, we were both careful but that still didn't matter I don't care I love Mia and my children."

"Children? You're having twins with her?"

"Yes,"

"Jayden, you know-"

"I KNOW! And I 'm sick and tired of you reminding me! I know that every generation of the Shiba clan is stronger than the last; I know that two rangers having a child together is a bad idea since that could only lead to more problems for the kid! I know Kenzie!"

Mackenzie flinched at her brother yelling at her, she wasn't use to her brother yelling in fact she was the outspoken one while he was the silent one. Just what happen during the last year and a half?

"Wait a minute, what did you mean by that?" Emily asked looking at Jayden.

"Jayden don't you-"

"Whenever a member of the Shiba clan gives birth the next generation is stronger than the last, it's why I was the leader instead of Mackenzie but she has more control than I do and was better at symbol power than I was so she went into hidding so that she can perfect the seal."

Everyone looked at Mackenzie who nodded her head.

"Yes, I was supposed to become the leader but like Jayden said I had to hide so that I could perfect my sealing symbol."

"So why are you here?" Mike asked.

"Again with this? I told you I am here to lead the team, I'm stronger more powerful than Jayden and now," she got up and rose her hand and waved her fingers.

"I'll be taking the samuraizord and lead this team,"

Jayden pulled out his samuraizord, Mackenzie looked at him looking at his eyes and she could see that he was up to something.

"Jayden don't you-"

"Sorry Kenzie but my family needs me," Jayden did a quick symbol and disappeared.

"JAYDEN!" the older Shiba yelled.

She clenched and unclenched her fists.

"That boy, is so dead,"

**6:43 p.m.**

**Outside the Shiba house**

Jayden stare at the house, he was sure that his sister was going to kill him but did he care? No, all he cared about was saving Mia and his children. He grabbed his spin sword and the black box, ready for the fight that was sure to come.

**Unknown time**

**Unknown location**

**With Mia**

Teresita stared at the pink ranger as the machine continued to drain the pink ranger's life force while simultaneously speeding the life of her children. From the looks of things the babies looked like they were three maybe four months. Tere stroke the mother's stomach.

"**Soon, my children very soon you will be born…"**

Tere looked at the time and saw that Jayden had exactly 15 minutes before he came and grab what he wanted, little did Jayden know that this was all a part of her plan. A plan that not even Decker nor her father knew about.

"My queen,"

Tere turned to her follower.

"**Yes?"**

"Your father wants you to keep the red ranger here, also he wants you to send a nilock to keep the rangers occupied."

Tere smirk.

**I have the perfect one,"**

**Shiba house**

**7:00 p.m.**

**With the other rangers**

Mackenzie stared at the other rangers as they each were sitting down lost in their own thoughts, Mike was holding Emily trying hard to be strong but Mackenzie could see that he was close to breaking down as well.

Antonio played with his zords but he was lost in his own little world he didn't care what was going on right now.

Kevin was also lost in his own world but something else was bugging him.

"Mackenzie,"

The red ranger's eyes met the blue ranger's eyes.

"Yes?"

"When Jayden mention Teresita it was as if he mention your death, why is that? Do you and this Teresita person know each other?"

Mackenzie looked away; she did not want to tell him her failure with the nilock.

"Yes I know her but I refuse to speak about it."

She then turned away avoiding anyone's gaze.

"Is there something you're not telling us Mackenzie?" Antonio asked.

"Unlike my brother I don't lie so the answer is yes, I am hidding something from you and that something is what happened between me and that cursed nilock."

"Cursed?" Emily asked.

"Yes, cursed Teresita is a half human half nilock."

"Great so we have another cursed nilock on our hands," Mike said.

"Another one?"

"Yes, Jayden fought a cursed nilock by the name of Decker," Kevin answered.

"So another half human half nilock was born?"

"Born? No Decker wasn't born as a nilock; he was turned into one," Emily said.

"Turned? Great so now we're facing a human that was born as a nilock and a human who was turned into one,"

"You do realize that Jayden defeated him right?"

"He did? Okay that doesn't matter right now what matter is-"

The GAP sensor went off Ji came in.

"There's a nilock attack at the park."

The rangers ran to the park while Mackenzie growled and cursed her brother for taking her morpher. She grabbed a sword and ran to join the others.

**With Jayden**

**Pier 23**

**7:13 p.m.**

Jayden checked his watch, 7:13 p.m. here he was at the pier and Teresita nowhere to be found. He walked around to see if there was an open door.

When he found one he went in, every now and then he would check to see if there would be any moggers or any a certain nilock ready to spring and attack him.

When he found none he continue walking. He felt as if he was getting closer to his lover. When he got to a door he opened it. What he saw made his heart drop to the ground.

Mia was lying on a stone bed that was turning around sucking the life out of her, he saw as her life was being drain but he also saw her baby bump has grown. Instead of it being two months it was more like seven maybe eight months which meant that she could give birth any moment.

He pulled out his spinzord and walked to the stone bed.

"Hang on Mia I'll get you out of here,"

"**I wouldn't if I were you,"**

Jayden turned around and saw Teresita.

"Oh and why not?"

"**Because if you destroy the machine than you can say good bye to both your girlfriend and children."**

Jayden looked at the machine than at the nilock.

"**The machine is a creation of my own. It sucks the life out of your mate while simultaneously it takes the life of your mate and gives it to your children."**

Jayden didn't have to ask if she was serious or not, one look at her and he knew she wasn't joking.

The samurai dropped his sword and power down.

"What do you want?"

Teresita snapped her fingers and the machine slowed down.

"**The machine will slow down, giving us enough time to talk,"**

**Tere **sat down on a create and patted the one next to her. Jayden just crossed his arms.

"I'll stay standing,"

"**Fine by me,"**

The two stare at each other neither refusing to speak. After five whole minutes of silence Jayden decided to break it.

"What do you want with Mia?"

"**Honestly I want nothing with her, at least not now you however, are an entirely different story."**

"Me?" he asked.

"**Yes you, you see Jayden you and I were not so different,"**

"How so?"

"**I'm a half nilock but unlike Decker I wasn't turned into a nilock I was born into one and you my young samurai…you are a quarter nilock aren't you?"**

Jayden's eyes widen in fear.

"How do you know that?"

***Laughs***

"**I know things Jayden, things that no one will ever admit to speak of. But like I said, you and I aren't so different the only difference is that I embrace my nilock side while you ignore it and continue to live your happy life, personally I am glad that Mackenzie didn't inherited the blood line if she did she would just go insane."**

Jayden took a deep calming breath,

"What do you want?"

"**Me? I want what any other nilock would want, but I'm not any ordinary nilock now am I?"**

Jayden was getting impatient while Teresita just laughed.

"**So impatient now are we?" **she said laughing.

"**Fine if you must know, I want you to join me."**

What why me and please don't tell me it's because of my nilock side I mean like you said I'm only a quarter nilock."

"**Where that is true I can unleash your potential and make you into a half nilock and make sure that you are in complete control."**

"You still haven't answer my question, why me?"

"**You'll find out soon enough,"**

"How's Decker still alive?" he asked.

"**He wanted to get rid of his curse; his curse was his human half. He didn't want to be human so I helped him out, if you defeated him his curse would be lifted and if you didn't well you would be dead and he will still be a half nilock half human."**

"Tell me about yourself." He asked. For some reason he wanted to know about her.

"**As I told you I am a half nilock, I was born 100 years ago. My mother was a guardian to the rangers,"**

"What are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

***Laughs***

"**Yes, my mother guarded this,"**

She pulled out a disc. Jayden's eyes widen.

"Is that…"

"**Yes, this disc is exactly what you think it is,"**

"How did you get it?"

"**Like I said, my mother guarded it. When the red ranger found out the truth he didn't want to believe it but decided to leave it be but his sister,"**

Her hands tighten around the disc.

"**His sister killed her, she tried to kill me but after I unlock my nilock half I killed her and left with the disc. Its' one of the reasons why I hate Mackenzie she reminds me of her."**

Jayden just looked at the half nilock who played with the disc.

"How did you know about Decker?"

"**Oh well I've been following him ever since my father turned him into a nilock, and I have been waiting for the perfect moment to introduce myself to him. When you and the rangers were fighting Decker was spying on you, afterwards I followed him and revealed myself to him and gave him back his memories, Mia told you didn't she? How Dayu sold her humanity to save him?"**

"She did, but-"

"**Let's just say there's more to the story than meets the eye, anyway I gave him his memories and in returned he served me, he wanted to fight you for the hell of it but I told him about how to lift his curse, that's why he has been so anxious to fight you,"**

The two stayed silence.

"If I refuse to join you?" he asked.

**With the others **

**The park**

**The **rangers were fighting some nilock that was able to regenerate whenever they made a scratch on it. Everyone was trying to protect Mackenzie but she refused the help the nilock along with the moggers that kept coming was getting harder and harder by the minute to defeat. Every time they defeated a mogger more would just keep coming.

"What the hell is this attack of the moggers?" Mike asked.

"I don't know but we but something's not right," Emily answered.

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked as he defeated another set of moggers.

"I mean that even though there's a lot they aren't even trying. They're just trying to stall us keeping us away from something-"she doge an attack from a mogger and back flip away. She then did a round house and kicked a mogger across its face.

"Your right," Kevin agreed as he kicked the nilock in the chest.

The nilocks were keeping them busy if he had to guess it involved Mia and Jayden.

**Back with Jayden**

"If I refuse to join you?" he asked.

Teresita smiled.

"**If you refuse to join me, then you can say good bye to your mate and your cubs."**

Jayden looked at Tere and knew that fighting her would be useless since she was probably more experience than any other nilock he's ever face not to mention the fact that she's probably ready for him if he did attack her.

"**Don't bother attacking me, if you do then you can say good bye to everyone you know and love,"**

"What?"

"**Mia, your children, your teammates, all will be gone with a snap of my finger if you decide to attack me,"**

Once again Jayden knew she wasn't lying.

"How do I know you're not planning to trick me like that nilock tricked Dayu?"

"**You have every right not to trust me but I am being honest with you. I will turn you into a half nilock and allow you to have all of your memories and have control,"**

Jayden was still skeptical about this. Teresita just let out a breath of annoyance.

"**I'm not my father Jayden, I will not trick,"**

She pulled out the disc and handed it to him.

"**I give you my word that I am not tricking you and to prove it to you I give you this, like I said this is the only thing I have left of my mother so in return for your service I will give you this disc and your mate along with your children."**

Jayden looked at the disc then at Tere's kaleidoscope eyes.

"**Do we have a deal?"**

Jayden looked at the disc then back at Mia.

**With the others**

The other rangers were having trouble handling the moggers and the nilock just when they thought it was over the moggers stopped along with the nilock. They turned to look up at a random building. The rangers follow their sight and saw Jayden.

"Rangers lend me your discs."

The rangers did as they were told Jayden jumped off the building blasting his cannon blasting the moggers when he landed the other rangers joined him.

"Are you guys ready?"

"You know it," Mike answered.

"Of course we are," Emily

"Whenever you are," Kevin

"Let's do this already!" Antonio said.

The five rangers rushed to the nilock and slashed him, after he exploded they waited for him to turn big. They waited and waited and guess what? Waited some more. Jayden looked at them.

"I don't think he's going to turn big you guys,"

"So now what?" Emily asked.

"Come on Mia needs us," the rangers snapped out of their questioning when they heard Mia's name.

"Is she alright?"

"Did you get to her in time?"

"Are the kids alright?"

"Guys I can't answer you right now but just know that Mia is about to give birth,"

"What how?"

"I'll explain on the way come on,"

The rangers rushed to wherever Jayden placed Mia at not knowing of the deal he struck with Teresita…

_A dangerous sign_

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind_  
><em>I see the truth that you've buried inside<em>  
><em>It's in your eyes, what's on your mind<em>  
><em>There is no mercy, just anger I find, I find<em>

_I just have to know, while I still have time_  
><em>Do I have to run or hide away from you?<em>

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind_  
><em>I see the truth that you've buried inside<em>  
><em>It's in your eyes, what's on your mind<em>  
><em>There is no mercy, just anger I find<em>

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind_  
><em>I see the truth that you've buried inside<em>  
><em>It's in your eyes, what's on your mind<em>  
><em>There is no mercy, just anger I find, I find<em>

**A/N: Well there you have it! I promise that the next chapter will be twice as long ^^**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGGIE YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND/SISTER IN THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART **JAMAIS AU REVOIR, JUSQU'à UNE AUTRE FOIS MI HERMOSA  
>BEST FRIENDSSISERS TILL THE END**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~****


	7. loyalties part 2: family vs teammates

**The lie That held Us together**

**A/N: Hello everyone! No I am not dead I am so so so sorry that I haven't been updating I have been having a lot stress. My loving sister had a miscarriage and I had to help her through it not only that but I've been having major problems (not bad ones) and I almost lost inspiration but I am back and I swear that it won't take long for me to update any more I swear! Now I would like to thank anyone who reviewed and who stuck with this story now here is chapter seven of the lie that held us together! Hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 7: Loyalties part 2 family vs. teammates**

_It's true; we're all a little insane.  
>But it's so clear,<br>Now that I'm unchained._

_Fear is only in our minds,  
>Taking over all the time.<br>Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
>Sweet sacrifice.<em>

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
>And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.<em>

_Fear is only in our minds,  
>Taking over all the time.<br>Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time_.

"**Do we have a deal?"**

Jayden looked at the disc then at his beloved who was carrying his cubs and was in this predicament because of him. This was probably one of the hardest things Jayden had to chose from…if he agreed to letting Tere turn him into a full nilock then he would have to do her bidding and fight his teammates, on the other hand if he fought her he would not only lose but he would lose his friends and his family. Either way he was losing everything he'd ever cared about.

"**It's a win, win situation," **Teresita interrupted his musings.

"Yeah, but for who?" he turned his steel gaze at her.

Tere glared at him. This was getting ridicules.

"**Unlike my father I am an impatient person Jayden. Either give me your answer or I'll chose for you and trust me when I say this you **_**do not**_** want me to chose. Now I'm gonna ask again and then I'm going to get real testy do we have a deal?"**

Once again Jayden looked at Mia. His eyes traveled from her face to her womb with his children safe and sound…at least for now. He was always making choices for his team some were hard others were easy but this…this was the hardest one ever. A part of him didn't want to lose Mia and give in to his nilock side but a huge stronger part of him wanted to protect her keep her and the kids safe.

He walked up to her with one hand he stroked her face, with his free hand he rubbed her belly; bending down he gave her a kiss on the forehead. A lone tear fell down and landed on her. He quickly whipped the tear away.

"I'm sorry but I just can't lose you, you mean the world to me without you…God Mia I don't even want to think about it, if you hadn't came into my life I don't know what would have happened…I'd probably still have that pole up my ass,"

He laughed without humor still stroking her angelic face.

"You know when you first told me you love me I swear I felt like someone punched me in the gut and knocked the wind out of me, an angel like you shouldn't love something like me…but by some fucked up miracle you fell in love with me, and I with you. As corny as this is going to sound without you I was nothing, I needed you by my side to feel complete. I'm being selfish right now with what I am saying; when it came to you I was always selfish. I wanted you by my side even if I knew that you being with me would put you in danger but if it meant keeping you by my side…then I'm glad I was selfish."

Teresita watched Jayden pouring his heart out to Mia, she felt like she was intruding an intimate moment between them and she should leave to give him some privacy but she held her ground and stayed put.

"You made every day worth living and every time I saw you getting hurt it felt like someone was just stabbing me over and over again."

Jayden took a shaky breath.

"I love you, I love you more than life more than being a ranger hell I love you more than being the leader of the team. I just hope that if you ever find out the truth…that you can forgive me, that you would understand that I'm doing this for you and for our kids," he kissed her lips before he bend down and kissed her belly.

"I love you…both of you and I hope that you can forgive daddy but know that he's doing this to protect you and mommy," he felt her stomach kick and couldn't help but smile despite the situation.

He turned to Tere, he didn't care if the nilock was there watching him at his weakest she knew more about him then he did so it didn't matter to him but he wouldn't show her that. Giving her the same glare he gave to countless of nilocks he said,

"Let her go first,"

Tere's face soften, Jayden would have mistaken her for an angel if God had a sick twisted humor.

With a snap of her finger the table stopped moving completely the chains that she had on were removed and he could see color returning. She held out her hand for Jayden to take, the red ranger was a bit skeptical but she held her side of the bargain now it was his turn.

Jayden placed his hand in hers Tere smirked. She pulled him closer to her so that his body was pressed against hers. She cupped his face and brought it down so that their lips were almost touching. To Jayden it looked like she was going to kiss him.

As if she read his mind the half nilock replied,

"**Don't worry red ranger, I won't kiss you." **

"_How does she keep doing that?"_

Like Arachanator she began to suck his energy while simultaneously transferring her own into him, Jayden felt weird. When she started this he felt weak weaker than a new born baby! But now he was feeling strong, he felt like he could take on Xandred and Teresita and still have energy to run a marathon.

After a while Tere pulled back catching her breath the process took longer than she anticipated but it was worth it.

Jayden sunk to his knees. He started to feel pain all over his body, he heard a sickly sound coming from behind him, only did he realized that the sick noise was his bones breaking and bending in weird shapes and angles. He bit his tongue so he wouldn't scream he tasted blood but he still kept biting. He refused to show her that he was in pain.

Looking down Jayden saw that his skin was rippling and that he was growing claws instead of finger nails. He clutched his hand into a fist and slammed it into the ground. The red ranger threw his head back and howled into the night. When his transformation was complete he was panting for air.

Tere watched as the ranger was being transformed into a nilock. She had to admit she was really glad that she was born into a nilock and not turned into one. When Jayden turned his head to look at her Tere felt like he was looking into her soul. Instead of the same golden eyes he had the iciest blue eyes she has ever seen and she had to admit, she loved his eyes.

"Beautiful," she didn't mean to say it out loud it just…slip. Jayden got up his legs were a bit wobbly but he didn't care as he stood to his full height he looked down at himself…beautiful isn't a word he would have chosen for his appearance.

Taking a deep breath she turned her back to him, no need for him to see her in her weakest moment.

"**I suggest you leave now, Mia is about to give birth to your…cubs."**

"What?" his voice sounded deeper raspier something he didn't like.

Taking a shaky breath she repeated

"**Like I said, the machine was design to take her life while giving it to your children so that they could be born faster, she will be giving birth in minutes,"**

**Jayden **turned to walk to Mia he was about to grab her when he saw his grey hand and claw, he turned to Teresita.

"How do I turn back?"

**Relax and imagine yourself human,"** she said.

Jayden did as he was told when he opened his eyes and looked down on his hands he was relieved to see his _human _hands.

"**Nicely done, you got that down faster than Decker did," **She praised.

Jayden ignored her, picking Mia up he turned to face Tere but was surprise to see that she was gone. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to Mia.

He picked her up and left the half nilock and ran towards his teammates to help them defeat the enemy.

"Ja-Jayden?"

The red ranger looked down to his beloved; she looked pale and exhausted from the whole draining thing.

"Mia," he stopped and gently placed her on the ground. He pushed some of her hair back and kiss her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

Before she could answer a sharp pain was shot through her.

"Ahhhh!"

"Mia what's wrong?"

"Th-the babies, they're coming!"

_**Mia is about to give birth to your…cubs**_

Damn so she wasn't lying he squeezed her hand and kissed it.

"I'll be back Mia I'm going to go and get our friends,"

"Please, hurry."

He nodded his head and ran as fast as he could without using any of his new found strength.

With the others

The other rangers were having trouble handling the moggers and the nilock just when they thought it was over the moggers stopped along with the nilock. They turned to look up at a random building. The rangers follow their sight and saw Jayden.

"Rangers lend me your discs."

The rangers did as they were told Jayden jumped off the building blasting his cannon blasting the moggers when he landed the other rangers joined him.

"Are you guys ready?"

"You know it," Mike answered.

"Of course we are," Emily

"Whenever you are," Kevin

"Let's do this already!" Antonio said.

The five rangers rushed to the nilock and slashed him, after he exploded they waited for him to turn big. They waited and waited and guess what? Waited some more. Jayden looked at them.

"I don't think he's going to turn big you guys,"

"So now what?" Emily asked.

"Come on Mia needs us," the rangers snapped out of their questioning when they heard Mia's name.

"Is she alright?"

"Did you get to her in time?"

"Are the kids alright?"

"Guys I can't answer you right now but just know that Mia is about to give birth,"

"What how?"

"I'll explain on the way come on,"

The rangers rushed to wherever Jayden placed Mia at not knowing of the deal he struck with Teresita…

**With Mia**

She was screaming bloody murder as she held onto her stomach. Not only that but she was alone; Jayden went to go look for their friends and left her by herself. She was taking deep breaths so that she wouldn't scream louder than she already was.

"Oh babies you chose a bad time to come didn't you?" she patted her stomach as she closed her eyes prying that Jayden would hurry up and come.

"MIA!"

Someone out there loves her.

Turning her head she saw her friends running towards her.

"Mia are you okay?" Emily asked as she was the first to reached her.

"No but I am now, finally you guys got here,"

"Hehe sorry about that we were kinda busy handling some moggers,"

Before Mia could say anything else she screamed in pain was this how it felt to give birth?

"Guys as much as I want to talk to Mia we have to get her to a hospital," everyone agreed with Antonio and headed for the hospital. Ironically the moggers attacked them only two blocks away from it.

**The hospital**

Sally finished typing in the final reports; now that she was done she could finally go home. Its been a long day and she could really use a nap.

Shutting off the computer she got up and was about to leave when one of her nurses came in with a panic expression.

"Sally we have a problem."

"And what would that be?"

Before the young nurse could answer the two heard a piercing scream.

"What the hell was that?"

The two left the office and entered the lobby. Sally saw Mia and Jayden along with some other teenagers. Sally could see that Mia was in pain she could also see that she was about to give birth. But how? The last time she saw Mia was about a few weeks ago how did this happened? Looking into Jayden's eyes she got her answer.

"_Oh no,"_

Snapping out of her daze Sally took command.

"Kiara bring me a stretcher now!"

"Yes Sally,"

Sally waited until the stretcher was here.

"Jayden place Mia on the stretcher now!" Jayden did what he was told and watch Sally take her away.

"Wait where are you taking her?" Sally turned to see a blond glaring at her if she had to guess this girl was Mackenzie the only one who was able to harm Teresita.

"Don't worry about it just know that if I don't take care of Mia right away the babies could die,"

"What?" Jayden asked with fear in his voice. Both Mike and Kevin had to hold him back before he rushed to her side.

"Don't worry Jayden I can save her but I can't have any of you in there understood?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good now wait here, Kiara lets go," the two left the rangers in the waiting room full of concern and worried for their friend.

Jayden ran his hands through his hair. They had a deal! He'd sell his soul to save Mia and his kids now there may be a chance that he'll lose his cubs. He sat down on the chair with his head in his hands. He tried to calm himself down because he could feel his nilock iching to come out and play.

**With Mia**

Mia was resting but she was still in pain. Sally took a deep calming breath, holding Mia's hand Sally could see her veins becoming a purplish color she counted to ten before she released Mia she then kissed the girl's forehead and pulled back.

She could see Mia's face becoming its natural tan color the heart monitor was back to its normal beats and the babies were okay. They would be okay.

Kiara entered the room and was surprise to see Mia was alright.

"Another life saved huh?"

"You can say that tell Jayden and his friends that she'll be find along with the babies and that they can see her tomorrow I have some things to take care of,"

Kiara nodded her head and went to the waiting room.

**With the rangers**

Kenzie could see that all of the rangers were worried for the pink ranger. Funny but they didn't act like a team they acted like a family. What the hell has Jayden been doing with her team?

"Shiba?"

The entire group looked up and met Kiara's gaze.

"How's Mia?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"What about the kids?"

"Are they both okay?"

"When can we see them?"

"Okay first please calm down Mia and the kids are okay Sally was able to save them just like she always saves everyone that comes to her, and secondly you can see her tomorrow,"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Can we…can we stay here and wait?" Jayden asked.

"Of course I'll go and bring some blankets for you guys to use." She left the waiting room and went to get the blankets. Everyone got comfortable since they were planning to stay the night.

"Jay?"

"Yes Em?"

"What happened? Between you and the nilock?" everyone including Kenzie was looking at him. Jayden turned away from their questioning gaze and looked at the ceiling as if he'd find the answers there.

"Something that I'm going to regret," he whispered softly that no one heard him well almost no one.

**With Sally**

Sally entered her office and she wasn't surprise to find _her_.

"Why does this not surprise me?"

Teresita turned to face Sally with a sweet smile, she was in her human form…both of them were.

"Sally its been a while,"

"Cut the bullshit Tere why are you here."

"Always straight to the point huh? Well if you must know I came to check on Mia see that you used your gift to save her and the babies."

"And I see you used your skills to trick Jayden into becoming the one thing he hated,"

"That is correct sister dear,"

Both the sisters continue to glare at each other.

"You do realize that you opened Pandora's box right?"

"Come on Sally, you know me I love a good challenge and with Serrator's help this world will be flooded with the Sanzu river and Xandred will be dead by the end of the month,"

"And what about Jayden? Do you honestly believe you can control him?"

Teresita shrugged her shoulder.

"Of course I do, I have leverage as long as I have Mia and the babies Jayden will be my puppet long enough for me to kill both Xandred and Serrator."

Sally closed her eyes when she opened them they were pure white, she blinked twice before they returned to their normal color.

"You do know that a monster can't be control for a long period of time eventually they'll start to become wilder harder to keep in line,"

Teresita waved off her warning as if it didn't matter.

"Not if the monster doesn't want to lose what it cares about,"

"And when the monster loses what it cares about? What then Tere, what will you do when you don't have control over him?"

"I'll kill him,"

"You make sound so easy, but what you don't know Tere is your mistake will coast you dearly,"

"I don't think so I think that even when Mia does die I'll have full control over Jayden that he'll be able to kill everyone I want and I do mean everyone."

"Well one of us will be right and the other will be wrong,"

"Let's hope you live long enough to see which one it is,"

"Let's hope _you _live long enough to see all of your plans fall,"

Tere just smirk.

"I'll see you around sister," Teresita disappeared leaving Sally alone in her office.

Sally sat down on her desk and took a deep calming breath. Her sister didn't know that it wasn't Jayden she was talking about but his son…

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
>I'm your sacrifice.<em>

_(I dream in darkness  
>I sleep to die,<br>Erase the silence,  
>Erase my life,<br>Our burning ashes  
>Blacken the day,<br>A world of nothingness,  
>Blow me away.)<em>

_Do you wonder why you hate?  
>Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?<em>

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>You know you live to break me.  
>Don't deny.<br>Sweet sacrifice.  
><em> 

**A/N: Well love it hate it tell me what you think okay ^^ oh and one more thing the next update won't be until October so don't worry k =)**

**A/N 2: Tomorrow I am updating two new stories one is a teen wolf fanfic and another is a Heroes ^^ Parings are ScottxCora and PeterxClaire here's a sneak preview**

**Even angels have wicked schemes- Heroes fanfic  
>Summary: he was the hero the one who risked his whole life to save millions. He was the one who saw the good in people, the one who was a caring gentle soul who couldn't hurt a fly. But they were wrong; he wasn't a dreamer wanting to be special nor was he the hero. It was all a lie he fooled them all a devil in disguise his true nature was shown and now no one could stop him…<strong>

**Scars that remain in the soul- Teen Wolf fanfic  
>Summary: Ever since their return from the motel Scott's been acting different. Cold, distant whatever happened changed him in more ways than one and he's become overprotective with Derek's little sister; question is why? What happened to Scott and can his friends save him before it's too late or is it already too late?<strong>


End file.
